Ninjago: El Ascenso De La Oscuridad
by DragoViking
Summary: Después de vencer a Morro y salvar nuevamente a Ninjago, los ninjas regresaron a sus vidas normales. Sus vidas eran pacificas ahora, no había ningún problema. Siendo ahora seis ninjas, sin duda alguna Ninjago estaba a salvo… Todos vivían en paz, pero se confiaron, pues un mal aún más grande estaba por llegar. Un antiguo y peligroso mal que cambiaría todo… /SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO/
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola gente de Fanfiction, DragoViking reportándose con un nuevo fic (¡¿OTRO?!) Si, bueno, este ya está más avanzado así que no me dará problemas… Espero XD**

 **Llegó la hora de romper con la rutina. Hasta ahora todos mis fics en esta plataforma han sido y son de HTTYD, pero esta vez traigo uno nuevo, uno de LEGO Ninjago :D el cual espero sea de su agrado, es mi primer fic de este fandom y, lo he sometido a dos cambios, literalmente lo comencé desde cero hace ya unos meses atrás. Pero en fin… Que lo disfruten…**

* * *

 **PARTE 1: EL COMIENZO**

 _Capítulo 1: Retomando La Historia_

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que Morro había poseído a Lloyd y tratado de destruir Ninjago y a los demás mundos. Seis meses desde que los ninjas salvaron a su amigo junto con toda la existencia de su mundo y de todos los demás.

Las cosas parecían mejorar, aunque claro, para los ninjas era completamente aburrido, pues estaban teniendo un aparentemente eterno descanso de todo tipo de acción. Y ahora lo único que hacían era ayudar con los deberes diarios, algo que, como era de esperarse, no les gustaba en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Ayy ya no quiero!—Se quejaba por milésima vez Jay.

—Quieras o no tenemos que seguir, Jay—Fue la respuesta que le dio Kai.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? No lo entiendo—Murmuraba mientras continuaba con su labor.

Durante toda la mañana lo único que habían estado haciendo era limpiar el Bounty. Era obvio que Jay se cansaría y comenzaría a quejarse después de casi seis horas de trabajo continuo.

—Jay, mientras más rápido dejes de quejarte, más rápido terminaremos—Le dijo Zane.

—Has dicho eso las últimas tres horas y no veo que estemos cerca de terminar—Se quejó nuevamente.

—Eso es porque desde hace tres horas estas quejándote—Se burló Cole.

—De hecho, comenzó hace cuatro horas—Le corrigió Zane.

—Sí, sí, si... Da igual—Los evadió Jay.

—Ya, tranquilos—Les calmó Lloyd interponiéndose entre ellos. —. Solo nos falta la cubierta y habremos terminado—Les dijo—. Así que vamos. Una vez que terminemos tal vez podamos salir a practicar con nuestros dragones—Les animó invitándolos a seguirle hasta la cubierta.

Todos, en especial Jay, le siguieron con algo de fastidio y cansancio.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Creo que ya se han cansado, Sensei—Mencionó Nya al ver a los ninjas salir a cubierta algo desanimados.

—Un poco de trabajo duro no les hará daño—Dijo el Sensei preparando un poco de té y sirviéndolo en una taza.

—Tal vez tenga razón—Mencionó Nya.

—Pero claro que sí, soy un Sensei—Bromeó. —Mejor ven y ayúdame a terminar de limpiar la alacena. Misako volverá pronto con las provisiones.

—Odio tener que hacer eso—Murmuró con cansancio pero atendiendo las órdenes del Sensei.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Como ya vieron, sus vidas eran un tanto...normales... pero eso estaba por cambiar...

Y para demostrarlo, solo bastaba con fijar su atención en alguien más, cuyo destino estaba conectado al de ellos y... muy pronto juntos cambiarían muchas cosas...

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _El bosque estaba en calma, un viento tranquilo pero frio soplaba sacudiendo las hojas de los árboles. La luna llena sobre salía de entre las nubes y junto a las pocas estrellas del cielo nocturno bañaba con una pequeña y débil luz todo el lugar, dándole una apariencia más tétrica._

 _No se escuchaba ningún ruido, ni el más pequeño cantar de algún grillo, o el silbido de algún búho._

 _Hasta que de pronto, la tierra comenzó a abrirse, liberando una esfera de luz de color purpureo que fue tomando la forma de un cuerpo._

 _Flotaba a escasos centimetros sobre el suelo, hasta que poco a poco quedó sobre este, el cuerpo se encontraba envuelto en aquella luz, hasta que esta se desvaneció poco a poco, dejando tan solo el cuerpo inerte de una chica de cabellos castaños matizado de un color purpura en algunos mechones de este. Su piel pálida y sus labios delgados y secos. Vestía un viejo traje ninja de color purpura, el cual, al igual que su piel y cabello, se encontraba cubierto de polvo. Aruñones en sus brazos y algunas quemaduras, nada más que eso... Pero, ninguna señal de vida..._

 _No había un subir y bajar en su pecho. No había ningún latir de su corazón. No había nada..._

 _Hasta que..._

 _Un suspiro. Fuerte y sonoro. Un suspiro que invadió su cuerpo con aire nuevo provocándole un temblor involuntario que dio a notar un fuerte subir y bajar en su pecho..._

 _Y entonces..._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron. Unos ojos grises llenos de temor y confusión. Que observaban su alrededor con una gran curiosidad. No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía que había pasado. Solo recordaba una cosa._

 _Se suponía que había muerto._

 _Pero estaba viva, estaba ahí... y eso, eso no lo comprendía._

 _Con torpeza comenzó a levantarse, observando con detenimiento su alrededor, comenzando a recordar..._

 _ **"Algún día volverás. Ninjago necesitara su ayuda nuevamente, y tú, tú te encargaras de que ellos cumplan su cometido."**_

 _Fue lo último que escuchó antes de sumirse en lo que creía sería un sueño eterno._

 _Ese recuerdo le ocasionó un raro sentimiento, provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza._

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Un sueño muy extraño, eso fue lo que pensó. Pues más que un sueño, era un recuerdo, un recuerdo que le dejaba un sentimiento de tristeza y odio para sí misma.

Justo cuando escuchó esas palabras despertó del sueño en el que se encontraba. Con la respiración agitada y sudor en la frente trató de tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad, pero, por alguna extraña razón hizo todo lo contrario...

Esa voz había vuelto, y traía un nuevo mensaje...

" _ **El momento, ha llegado…"**_

* * *

 **¿Muy corto? Lo sé, por lo general así son los capítulos de este fic, pero igualmente tienen mucho que dar al lector. Pronto actualizaré, espero que la historia les guste.**

 **No olviden dejar un Review, me gustaría saber su opinión.**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola, ¿qué? ¿Creyeron que no volvería? Sí, yo también lo creí XD Perdonen el mini abandono, tuve algunos problemitas y no pude actualizar, pero hoy les traigo doble capitulo :D**

 **Estos capítulos están dedicados a mis dos primeros lectores que decidieron mostrarse y dejarme un bello Review :3 ¡GRACIAS! :D**

 **Que disfruten los capítulos.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2: ¿Otra Aprendiz?_

En una pequeña llanura, se encontraba situado el Bounty, todo parecía ser pacifico, ni siquiera el viento soplaba esa tarde; y todos creían que así sería todo el día, hasta que llegó una misteriosa chica, de cabello castaño con destellos purpuras y unos ojos grises como la niebla más densa que pudiera existir; la cual decía buscar al Sensei.

—Disculpa, ¿qué se te ofrece?—Fue Misako quien preguntó pues era la única que se encontraba en la cubierta y vio a la chica aproximarse hasta terminar por subir al barco.

—Busco al Sensei Wu—Respondió con seriedad.

—Oh, bueno, en ese caso, si esperas aquí él vendrá en un momento—Le respondió para después retirarse en busca del Sensei dejándola sola por los siguientes minutos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Un barco volador, ustedes no se andan con pequeñeces—Mencionó cuando sintió a sus espaldas al Sensei.

—Siriana…—Murmuró sorprendido.

—Sensei Wu—Le correspondió con una leve reverencia.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo—Mencionó el Sensei abrazándola fraternalmente.

—Si—Le respondió—. Lo he extrañado mucho—Le sonrió una vez que el abrazo había terminado.

—Y bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí?—Dijo después de un rato de silencio el Sensei.

—Creo que usted ya se lo debe estar imaginando—Explicó sin dar muchos detalles.

—El momento se acerca, ¿no es así?—Preguntó con cierta preocupación.

—Así es. Está más cerca de lo que creemos—Afirmó.

—Hmmm… acompáñame, hablemos en un lugar más privado—Le invitó a seguirle.

Justo antes de ingresar a las mismas instalaciones del Bounty los ninjas llegaron después de una pequeña excursión en sus dragones.

— ¡Eso fue increíble!—Se reía Jay divertido.

—No, no lo fue… Así que ¡NO LO VUELVAN A HACER!—Les reprimió sus burlas Lloyd.

Aparentemente aún no se percataban de la presencia del Sensei y Siriana. O al menos no todos…

—Sensei… ¿Quién es ella?—Preguntó curioso Zane.

—Ninjas, ella es Siriana…—Comenzó a presentarla con algo de inquietud. Era obvio que no podía decir quién era realmente o qué hacía ahí—Ella fue…mi…alumna…—Dijo no muy seguro.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!—Exclamaron completamente sorprendidos todos. Eso no se lo esperaban.

—Espere un momento. Primero nos enteramos de que no fuimos sus primeros alumnos y que su primer aprendiz fue un tipo loco maestro del viento que casi nos destruye a todos—Comenzó a aclarar Jay con cierta molestia— ¡Y AHORA NOS DICE QUE TUVO OTRA APRENDIZ ANTES QUE NOSOTROS!... ¿acaso hay algo más que quiera decirnos?

—Emm… no… no lo hay—Dijo nuevamente no muy seguro iniciando así un raro e incómodo silencio.

—Entonces, ¿es una ninja?—Dijo Cole incrédulo.

—Pero claro que lo soy...estoy retirada, pero sigo siendo ninja—Contestó Siriana con algo de molestia.

—Pero... Eres una chica...—Mencionó Kai.

— ¿Hay algún problema con eso? ¿Acaso creen que solo los chicos pueden ser ninjas?—Respondió ella molesta.

—Ahhhh...bienvenida a mi mundo—Interrumpió Nya, quien también estaba ahí solo que no la dejaban hablar.

—Machistas—Murmuró conteniendo la ira y cruzada de brazos.

—Discúlpalos. Así son—Los excusó Lloyd—. Es un placer conocerte. Yo soy…

—Lloyd. El ninja verde, maestro del poder—Terminó por él—. Y ustedes son Kai, maestro del fuego; Jay, maestro del rayo; Cole, maestro de la tierra; Zane, maestro del hielo… y ella—Continuó señalando por ultimo a Nya—, la maestra del agua—Concluyó.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes quiénes somos?—Preguntó sorprendido Jay.

—Por favor. Todo el mundo sabe quiénes son—Respondió ella compartiendo con él una mirada retadora dando inicio a otro nuevo silencio incómodo.

—Seria increíble continuar con las presentaciones, pero nosotros tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante—Mencionó ahora el Sensei para evitar más preguntas.

Acto seguido terminaron por retirarse, dejando a los ninjas más confundidos que nunca.

— ¿Pero quién se cree que es?—Se quejó molesto Jay.

—Otro aprendiz del Sensei—Contestó Cole con obviedad. Esa respuesta hizo que Jay se molestara más y tratara de empujarlo, Cole, más listo, se hizo intangible consiguiendo así que Jay se fuera hacia atrás y se golpeara contra el suelo obteniendo así risas y burlas por parte de todos.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Entonces, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?—Le invitó a comenzar a hablar una vez que se encontraban en una habitación segura en el Bounty.

—Ha vuelto—Fue lo único que dijo obteniendo una impresión preocupada y llena de temor y sorpresa por parte del Sensei…

* * *

 **¡No se vayan! Aún queda otro capítulo, pero antes… Responderé a los dos Reviews que me llegaron en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Moto Arata:** Gracias por leer, lo cierto es que yo tampoco me acordaba muy bien del comienzo XD espero que la historia te siga gustando de principio a fin y estoy segura que el final te agradará :3 y sobre el error, gracias por la corrección, a veces cuando estoy escribiendo no me fijo en lo que tecleo y, como en esta ocasión, en lugar de escribir "centímetros" escribo "sentimetros" y el corrector me lo corrige a "sentimientos" -.- pero ya lo arreglé XD

 **N. Z. A:** Gracias por leer, me alegra que te comience a interesar la historia, lo cierto es que yo también noté que casi no hay fics de este fandom en español y pues me alegra ser de las pocas personas que se atreven a ingresar a este pequeño grupito XD Prometo que las actualizaciones serán recurrentes, no soy de las personas que dejan un fic olvidado.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Y aquí el segundo capitulo prometido :)**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3: Nuevo Mal_

—Ha vuelto—Fue lo único que dijo obteniendo una impresión preocupada y llena de temor y sorpresa por parte del Sensei…

—Y dime—Insistió el Sensei después de un no muy agradable silencio—, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sentí, Sensei—Musitó con cierta desesperación—. Siento su presencia. Siento que se fortalece. Y que no está solo.

— ¿Sabes dónde está?—Continuó con su cuestionario mientras jugaba con su barba.

—No—Respondió—. No logro dar con su ubicación. No puedo…

—No puedes, ¿o no quieres?

No dijo nada. Simplemente desvió su mirada.

— ¿Siriana?—Le llamó, instándole a hablar.

—Tengo miedo, ¿sí?—Dijo al fin con voz débil y temblorosa—Tengo miedo de que dé conmigo y todo empeore… Tengo miedo de que la historia se repita.

—Eso no pasara—Le animó—. No si tú lo permites.

— ¡Pues eso es lo que temo!—Gritó exasperada—. ¿Qué tal si no logró contenerlo? ¿Qué tal si caigo nuevamente en su control?—Dijo esto último con voz entre cortada.

—Siriana—Le llamó nuevamente—. Eres fuerte, podrás contra él. Además, no estás sola—Le dijo posando su mano sobre su hombro.

Ella solo asintió y, una vez que se vio más tranquila, el Sensei continuó.

—Necesito que me digas donde está, necesito que trates de conectarte; y saber quién le está ayudando—Pidió con delicadeza. Siriana solo asintió lentamente para después proceder a concentrarse para tratar de descubrir su paradero.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¿De qué estarán hablando?—Repetía insistentemente Jay.

Tanto él como el resto de los ninjas se encontraban en cubierta a espera de que el Sensei Wu y su extraña invitada aparecieran y les explicaran que ocurre.

— ¡Rápido ninjas! ¡Prepárense!—Les ordenó el Sensei saliendo del interior del Bounty hacia su encuentro. Siriana solo avanzaba tras el con cierta preocupación en su mirada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Preguntaron confundidos.

—Díselos Siriana—Pidió el Sensei.

—Es…—Trató de comenzar aclarando su garganta—Es… Phytor…

— ¿Phytor?—Murmuraron aún más confundidos.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?—Preguntó Lloyd.

—Está… causando problemas…—Continuó—O al menos, comenzará a causarlos—Se corrigió.

—Eso es imposible. Phytor es bueno ahora—Intervino Jay.

—Puede que sea bueno, pero no quién está detrás de él—Se defendió Siriana, pues sentía que los ninjas no la tomaban enserio.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—Mencionó confundido Kai.

—Algo, o alguien lo está controlando—Explicó no muy segura de las palabras que debía usar.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso?—Cuestionó Cole.

— ¡Solo lo sé y ya!—Exclamó irritada.

El Sensei salió en su defensa. —No es momento de preguntas. Deben ir a donde ella los guie y averiguar que trama Phytor.

—Pero Sensei…—Se quejaron.

— ¡Ya dije!—Los reprimió.

—Si Sensei—Asintieron a regañadientes.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Y bien, ¿A dónde iremos exactamente?—Mencionó Nya con cierta emoción por ser parte de esa misión.

—Al Antiguo Cementerio Serpentín—Respondió con simpleza Siriana.

—Ya enserio ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?—Interrumpió Cole.

—Yo, amm… Yo…—Trataba de inventar algo en el momento. —lo seguí hasta una cueva subterránea que estaba dentro de una tumba y lo escuche hablar con alguien, no entendí muy bien lo que decía, pero, hablaban sobre un ejército y sobre destruir Ninjago—Comenzó a decirles ella.

—Haber, espera un momento, ¿y tú que hacías en el Antiguo Cementerio Serpentín?—Interrumpió Kai.

—El bosque que está cerca es el lugar más tranquilo que conozco, además de que queda de camino a mi casa—Respondió—. Como dije no estoy muy segura de lo que escuche, pero, sé que volverá esta noche... Por eso debemos ir.

Los ninjas seguían sin confiar. Sabían que había algo más, sabían que había algo que no les estaba diciendo; y estaban dispuestos a descubrirlo.

—Okay, en ese caso…—Comenzó Lloyd. —Hay que irnos ya, el sol se está poniendo.

Acto seguido todos llamaron a su dragón elemental para así partir… todos excepto…

— ¿Qué esperas?—Preguntó Jay con cierto estrés al no verla moverse.

—Si serán distraídos—Murmuró entre dientes para sí misma—. Yo no tengo ni puedo llamar a un dragón elemental—Explicó y, por lo visto ninguno entendió, o al menos la mayoría.

—Espera…—Intervino Zane procesando la información, literalmente—. ¿No tienes poderes elementales?

Siriana negó.

—Genial, lo que faltaba—Mencionó Jay molesto—. Una Ninja retirada que no tiene poderes.

— ¿Disculpa?—Se comenzó a defender—. Que no tenga poderes y esté retirada no significa que no pueda patearte el trasero— _Además, nunca dije que no tenga poderes—_ Pensó.

—Me gustaría ver eso—Murmuró Cole.

—Yo pagaría por verlo—Atinó a decir Kai.

—Ya, paren, no es momento de pelear—Los detuvo Nya antes de que las cosas subieran de nivel—. Siriana, ¿segura que no puedes invocar a un dragón? El Sensei puede y no tiene poderes elementales.

—Pero yo no soy el Sensei—Murmuró.

—Okay, ya, basta de preguntas, ¿qué más da que no tenga poderes? Vamos que se nos hará tarde—Cortó su conversación Lloyd—. Ven Siriana, yo puedo llevarte—Le invitó a subir a su dragón, invitación que ella no rechazó.

Y así, entre discusiones, murmullos y preguntas que no tuvieron contestación, partieron hacia el Antiguo Cementerio Serpentín.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ya era de noche y, como grandes ninjas que eran, aprovecharon la oscuridad de esta para escabullirse en el Cementerio Serpentín sin llegar a ser descubiertos.

Siriana los había guiado hasta donde suponía estaba la cueva en la que Phytor se ocultaba, y, al llegar ahí, lo que descubrieron solo avivó su preocupación y temor, así como inundar a los ninjas con más preguntas sin respuesta y mucha confusión.

—Phytor...me has fallado nuevamente—Le decía una voz desde las profundidades de la oscuridad que se encontraba justo frente al Serpentín.

—Señor, le juro que he intentado cumplir con sus órdenes pero, ¡Esos ninjas han arruinado todos mis planes!—Le respondía Phytor. Había algo en su mirada, se notaba vacía y profunda a la vez… Obviamente algo no andaba bien…

— ¿Nosotros?... Pero si no hemos hecho na…—Susurro Jay desde el escondite en el que todos estaban, Phytor los hubiera descubierto de no ser porque Kai hizo que guardara silencio colocando su mano sobre su boca, impidiéndole continuar.

—Escucha Phytor. Te diré lo que tienes que hacer, pero esta vez no me falles...Ve a las Cumbres Doradas y consigue todo el oro que puedas, llévalo al Templo de la Luz junto con mis restos, no me importa cómo, pero debes liberarme...solo así recuperaremos a nuestro ejército y nos vengaremos de Ninjago...—Dijo la voz a lo cual Phytor respondió con un _"Si, mi señor"_ y después de eso desapareció al igual que la voz. Los ninjas solo se miraron de forma preocupada y salieron del lugar...

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, espero les hayan gustado estos pequeños capítulos, prometo que pronto les traeré más…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta con otro par de capítulos. Este es extremadamente corto así que habrá dos más ;)**

* * *

 _Capítulo 4: Confrontación_

Después del raro descubrimiento, todos volvieron al Bounty y le explicaron lo ocurrido al Sensei Wu...

— ¿Entonces dicen que Phytor hablaba con una sombra?—Decía Misako, quien no había logrado creer en lo que decían.

—No, no con una sombra, con una voz que provenía de las sombras—Contestó Jay.

—Ese no es el punto...deben concentrarse y pensar en cómo detenerlo—Interrumpió Siriana algo desesperada.

— ¿Desde cuándo tú das las ordenes? Si tú no nos hubieras detenido, hubiéramos podido atraparlo en el acto—Le contestó Kai, a lo cual ella respondió derribándolo con un movimiento ligero.

—Ja...una chica te venció...—Dijo en tono de burla Jay.

— ¡Claro que no! no estaba listo—Contestó Kai intentando defenderse.

—Si los detuve fue porque no estábamos ahí para atacar, sino para investigar. La misión era esa y no debíamos fallar—Le dijo Siriana algo molesta por el desafío que Kai demostró con su mirada y forma de hablar.

—Y tú qué sabes de eso, dijiste que estabas retirada—Le respondió este.

— ¡Basta! Siriana tiene razón. Deben concentrarse y crear un buen plan—Los interrumpió el Sensei.

—Pero Sensei...ella...—Decían los ninjas al mismo tiempo, excepto Cole quien solo escuchaba sin decir nada.

—Ella es parte del equipo ahora—Respondió él.

—Ahórreselo Sensei, sabe que yo ya no combato...y es obvio que no soy de su agrado—Mencionó Siriana mientras señalaba a los ninjas con la mirada—. Así que...mejor me voy... Suerte con su plan—Dijo antes de irse al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo a Cole, solo que nadie más que él lo notó.


	5. Capítulo 5

_Capítulo 5: El Ninja Misterioso_

Desde que los ninjas descubrieron que Phytor nuevamente intentaba vengarse de Ninjago, o al menos eso habían comenzado a creer, las cosas cambiaron un poco...pues todas las noches iban al Cementerio Serpentín y a otros lugares apartados en busca de respuestas y, obviamente, también de Phytor; pero jamás lograron descubrir más. Por otro lado, Cole, por alguna extraña razón, no dejaba de pensar en Siriana; además, aunque no querían aceptarlo, todos estaban preocupados pues no sabían nada de ella desde hace varias semanas...

Un día, en las Industrias Borg, se confirmó una Alarma de Infiltración, así que Borg llamo a los ninjas pero, para cuando ellos llegaron el problema ya había sido solucionado.

—Borg, creí que tenían problemas, pero aquí no pasa nada—Dijo Lloyd al llegar y ver que todo estaba bien.

—Sí, sobre eso...un misterioso ninja de traje purpura llegó y detuvo al infiltrado—Contestó este.

— ¿Y dónde está?, ¿quién era?... Y aún más importante, ¿quién era el infiltrado?—Interrumpió Kai.

—No me dijo su nombre, es muy callado; al solucionar el problema desapareció de la misma forma en la que llego y...el infiltrado era...Phytor...—Respondió Borg.

— ¡Phytor!—Contestaron al mismo tiempo los ninjas.

—No puede ser...—Dijo Cole preocupado.

—Genial, ahora no solo debemos preocuparnos por Phytor y saber porque vino aquí...sino que también debemos lidiar con un Ninja Misterioso que nos roba el crédito y los enemigos—Mencionó Jay molesto.

— ¿Ninja Misterioso?—Dijeron los demás confundidos.

—Sí, le queda muy bien el nombre, es misterioso y callado. Lo habría llamado Ninja Fantasma, pero aquí ya contamos con Cole, aunque no queda con la descripción seria—Respondió Jay bromista.

— ¡Oye!—Le reprendió molesto Cole.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad…—Continuó Jay resistiendo las ganas de reír.

— ¿Ah sí?—Le retó.

—Basta chicos...debemos pensar en qué hacer con Phytor y...el Ninja Misterioso...—Los detuvo Nya. Todos asintieron con la mirada...


	6. Capítulo 6

_Capítulo 5: El Secreto De Un Ninja_

Paz, silencio, tranquilidad.

Realmente era un buen día para meditar, y ella lo sabía.

Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, el olor del césped húmedo por el rocío de la mañana mezclado con el incienso que anteriormente había encendido y que estaba por terminarse; esa combinación de olores era realmente tranquilizante. No había ningún ruido. Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, y eso le gustaba.

Disfrutaba de ese momento. Lastimosamente no lo disfrutaría mucho tiempo…

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Esas voces invadieron su mente, trayendo de regreso esos momentos que creyó haber olvidado ya. Regresándola a esos días, recordándole ese dolor que la invadía y la paralizaba._

 _Por más que lo intentara no podría liberarse, era como estar dentro de una pesadilla de la cual no puedes despertar._

 _Lo último que escuchó fue su risa, esa risa repulsiva y malvada que tanto odiaba. Después, la oscuridad comenzó a aclararse. Terminó por encontrarse en un lugar cubierto de niebla, ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que algo malo ocurriría…_

— _¡NADIE PUEDE VENCERME!—Escuchó a la distancia esa voz que tanto odiaba._

 _Justo en ese momento una densa niebla cubrió nuevamente todo el lugar y, entre ella, en el único espacio despejado, se lograba ver a cuatro ninjas y frente a ellos ese ser que tanto dolor y destrucción les ocasionó durante tantos años. Claro que no lograba verlo con claridad, solo lograba distinguir una sombra que emanaba energía oscura. Pero sabía que era él, estaba segura de que era él._

— _No…—Susurró pues sabía lo que vendría a continuación—. ¡SALGAN DE AHÍ!—Trató de llamarlos. Trató de correr hacia ellos. Pero por más que intentara hacer algo simplemente no podía, no podía moverse y su voz llamándolos se apagaba y desvanecía mucho antes de que pudieran escucharla.—No, no, no, no… ¡NOOOO!—Gritaba con desesperación luchando contra esa fuerza invisible que la retenía. Y entonces, ocurrió…_

 _Una gran ráfaga de energía oscura atravesó a los cuatro ninjas, desvaneciéndolos al instante._

 _Escuchaba su risa nuevamente, esa risa que tanta ira le provocaba._

 _Lo había hecho. Los había destruido. Y ella nuevamente no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Las lágrimas ya comenzaban a correr por su rostro. El dolor y la ira la consumían. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas mientras lloraba y golpeaba insistentemente el suelo con sus puños hasta que estos comenzaron a doler._

— _Todo esto es mi culpa…—Murmuró entre sollozos._

— _Así es—Afirmó la misma voz—. TÚ los mataste._

— _¡No! ¡TU MATASTE A MIS AMIGOS!—Trató de defenderse. Si, era cierto que era su culpa. Pero ella no los había matado…_

— _JA, JA, JA…—Esa odiosa risa continuaba molestándola—. Pero claro que lo hiciste—Se burló, y para demostrarlo, en ese mismo instante y frente a ella se reprodujo nuevamente ese momento, pero, esta vez, esa sombra se reveló y ante ella se encontró con la peor de las escenas. Si bien ver cómo eran asesinados fue horrible. Ver que quien los asesinó fue ella… Fue mucho peor…_

 _La sombra era ella. Ella lanzó la ráfaga de energía oscura que terminó por asesinarlos… Ella los había matado…_

— _No… Yo no…—Se derrumbó. ¿Cómo era posible? Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad._

— _Te dije que no podrías huir de tu destino—Dijo esa voz antes de desaparecer en el aire._

 _La oscuridad la había invadido nuevamente. Estaba sola. Había fallado. No merecía seguir viviendo. No merecía que ellos fueran tan buenos con ella. Realmente no los merecía._

— _Cuanto lo siento…—Sollozaba con mayor intensidad—. ¡LO SIENTO!—Gritó con dolor al aire, aunque sabía que no merecía su perdón…_

 _Nunca debió unirse a ellos. Nunca debió quedarse. Pero sobre todo… Nunca debió mentirles…_

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Reprimió un grito ahogado, las lágrimas corrían sin piedad por su rostro. Su respiración estaba realmente muy acelerada y todo su cuerpo temblaba. En su mente se reproducía una y otra vez esa escena.

—No ganarás…—Fue lo único que logró decir mientras secaba las lágrimas que caían por su rostro tratando de calmar su respiración.

No podía ser cierto. Solo jugaba con su mente. Quería hacerla titubear. Quería que bajara la guardia. Quería que se derrumbara… Pero no lo iba a lograr, no dejaría que la historia se repitiera. Esta vez no fallaría. Protegería a los ninjas y se aseguraría de que cumplieran con su destino aun si eso significaba perder la vida. No fallaría… No los perdería de nuevo…

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, pronto volveré con más capítulos.**

 **Espero que la historia les siga gustando…**

 **Ah pero antes de irme, casi lo olvido. Respuesta a los Reviews:**

 **Moto Arata:** Gracias por tus Reviews y por leer la historia, espero que esta te siga gustando. Está en mis planes llegar al último capítulo escrito hasta ahora de aquí al próximo mes :P

 ** _A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS_**


	7. Capítulo 7

**DragoViking reportándose con más capítulos de este fic…**

 **Que los disfruten**

* * *

 _Capítulo 7: En Busca Del Mal_

En el Destiny Bounty.

Después de varias semanas de no parar de buscar por todo Ninjago alguna señal de Phytor, parecía ser que todo fue en vano pues jamás lo encontraron y, lo único que consiguieron fue terminar muy agotados.

—Chicos...creo que...creo que...deberíamos tomarnos un descanso esta noche—Decía Kai entre bostezos para intentar no quedarse dormido.

—Si...estoy de acuerdo con K...ai...—Respondió Jay, quien no termino de hablar pues se quedó dormido y fue hasta que derramó su té sobre sus pantalones cuando despertó por la fuerte quemadura. —Ayyyyyyyy... Quema, quema quemaaaaaa...

—Torpe...—Mencionó Cole bostezando.

—Ninjas...he decidido que deben tomarse un descanso, no es bueno para ustedes seguir así—Dijo el Sensei Wu, quien recién había entrado en la habitación.

—No vamos a discutir eso Sensei—Respondió Lloyd.

—Bueno, pero aun así vamos a necesitar vigilancia—Interrumpió Nya.

—Yo sé quién puede ayudarnos con eso—Contestó Cole ya más activo.

— ¿Quién?—Respondieron los demás.

—Siriana. No hay nadie mejor que ella para esto, de seguro ella descubrió algo, después de todo ella fue quien descubrió a Phytor desde un principio—Dijo Cole con cierta emoción.

— ¿Estás seguro Cole?—Interrumpió Kai no muy seguro.

—Sí, además no la hemos visto desde hace mucho, deberíamos buscarla para saber que está bien. Sé que no les agrada mucho, pero ella es un ninja y eso la convierte en una de nosotros—Mencionó Cole.

—En eso tiene razón—Respondió Jay—. Pero yo creo que el interés es otro—Dijo susurrando con diversión. Tal parece que a todos se les había olvidado el cansancio.

—Bueno, en ese caso iré a buscarla, ustedes quédense aquí y descansen, yo iré a verla...dijo que pasa el mayor parte de su tiempo en el bosque así que...iré para allá...nos vemos—Dijo Cole ignorando lo último que Jay dijo y saliendo apresuradamente del lugar, lo cual dejo muy confundidos a todos.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

En una antigua tumba Serpentín.

—Phytor, ¡porque no has cumplido con mis órdenes!—Decía una voz desde las sombras.

—Lo siento mi señor, no es tan fácil conseguir todo lo que necesita, tuve que infiltrarme en las Industrias Borg para conseguir el poco oro que aún quedaba, además de adentrarme en lo más profundo del subsuelo para obtener el veneno del Gran Devorador...no sé cómo conseguir la Materia Oscura y…—Respondía Phytor intentando defenderse.

—No me interesan tus excusas Phytor...el eclipse se acerca y si no llevas todo lo que necesito al Templo de la Luz, incluyendo a los ninjas, no podré liberarme...haz lo que te ordeno, o me veré obligado a apoderarme de tu cuerpo y destruir Ninjago por mi propia cuenta—Contestó la voz de forma malhumorada, y con un tono fuerte y firme.

—Si...mi general...—Dijo Phytor antes de irse al mismo tiempo que la voz iba dejándose de escuchar...


	8. Capítulo 8

_Capítulo 8: Surgimiento, Parte 1_

Durante un par de horas Cole busco a Siriana hasta que por fin la encontró...  
Siriana se encontraba en el bosque que ella anteriormente había mencionado, al parecer se encontraba en uno de esos momentos de meditación, hasta que...de repente, escucho el crujir de una rama y sintió que alguien se acercaba, así que con un movimiento repentino se puso de pie y atacó al intruso con la intensión de derribarlo. Pero, por alguna razón simplemente pasó a través de él, siendo ella quien se terminó golpeando.

—Auch…—Dijo con molestia frotando su cabeza para tratar de disminuir el dolor.

—Lo siento. Creo que fue mi culpa—Mencionó alguien a sus espaldas obligándola a girar en su encuentro—. Déjame ayudarte—Continuó mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarle a levantarse—. Descuida, si podrás tocarme esta vez—Rio al ver la desconfianza en su rostro.

A regañadientes tomó su mano logrando impulsarse para al fin ponerse nuevamente de pie.

—Gracias—Murmuró—. ¿Qué haces aquí Cole?—Dijo de pronto.

—Ahh… Bueno, pues… Yo…—Era más que obvio que no sabía por dónde comenzar, o incluso qué decir.

Liberando un suspiro cansado por su "respuesta" avanzó hasta una cabaña que se encontraba a sus espaldas

— ¿Vas a venir o te quedaras ahí parado?—Lo llamó, esa era su forma de decirle que lo siguiera.

Confundido, no tuvo otra opción más que seguirle.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Phytor...es el momento de llevar a cabo nuestro plan...presiento que el Ninja Negro está cerca, úsalo para llegar con los demás—Dijo la voz misteriosa, quien se encontraba con Phytor en la ya conocida Tumba Serpentín.

—Sí, mi general—Contestó este antes de desaparecer.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

La casa en la que se encontraba parecía algo antigua y llena de polvo; frente a él había una mesa de centro, en la cual había una pequeña pintura en blanco y negro. En él se podía distinguir a Siriana junto a un grupo de chicos de su misma edad, lo curioso era que todos vestían de la misma forma: con trajes de aprendiz ninja; y en medio de ellos quien parecía ser su Sensei.

Además, en esa misma mesa había una Katana Dorada que estaba sobre un soporte. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue una pintura que se encontraba frente a él, esta pintura era de un antiguo y desconocido Monasterio; pero había algo más, el Monasterio era dividido en dos, un lado estaba lleno de luz, pero el otro estaba rodeado de oscuridad y tinieblas. Cole no dejaba de observar la misteriosa pintura, estaba tan concentrado en eso que por un momento olvidó que no estaba solo.

—Una verdadera obra de arte, ¿no crees?—Mencionó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Es grandiosa—Alcanzó a decir sin apartar su vista de la pintura— ¿Dónde estamos?—Pregunta más tonta no pudo haber hecho.

— ¿Tú dónde crees? Yo vivo aquí, bobo...—Respondió bromista.

— ¿Esta es tu casa?...—Dijo Cole algo confundido.

—SIP... Perdón por el desorden. No estoy acostumbrada a visitas—Mencionó Siriana.

Antes de que Cole pudiera decir algo, se escuchó un gran estruendo y después el techo de la casa comenzó a incendiarse, cayendo sobre ambos. Cole no tuvo problemas con ello, pero Siriana terminó entre los escombros, inconsciente. Y cuando Cole trató de ayudarle, una misteriosa red de un material que conocía perfectamente cayó sobre él, atrapándolo e inmovilizándolo.

—Perfecto...el plan está por completarse...—Mencionó Phytor acercándose a ambos mientras reía malvadamente.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

En el Bounty.

—Kai, ¿qué es eso?... ¿qué ocurre?—Le decía Nya al verlo muy preocupado mientras sostenía una carta.

Cuando Kai mostró el contenido de la carta esta decía: _"Tenemos a sus amigos, si los quieren con vida vayan a la Isla Oscura..."_

Todos compartieron miradas de preocupación sin decir nada...


	9. Capítulo 9

_Capítulo 9: Surgimiento, Parte 2_

En la Isla Oscura.

—Cole…Cole, despierta—Le decía una voz dulce y preocupada.

—Ahhhh… ¿Qué, qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Siriana?!—Respondió Cole reaccionando levemente.

—Tranquilo, aquí estoy. Me alegra que despertaras—Le dijo ella

Ambos se encontraban atrapados, Cole en una jaula que bloqueaba sus poderes tanto elementales como fantasmales; y Siriana estaba atada a un gran pilar, un pilar de un lugar que era muy familiar para Cole, y las novedades que habían en él lo dejaron sin palabras.

—Estamos en… El Templo de la Luz…—Dijo este asombrado mientras dirigía su mirada hacia las pinturas que representaban su historia, habían varias pinturas nuevas, entre ellas el momento en el que él y los demás ninjas volvieron a Ninjago para detener al Ejercito de Piedra, además de la Batalla Final entre Lloyd y el mismo Gran Tirano, así como también de la batalla entre Zane y el Maestro Dorado, además del día de Homenaje a Zane… La batalla contra los imitadores Anacondrai… Y, como olvidarlo, también la batalla en contra de la Preminente, Morro y los fantasmas…

—Cole… ¿Estas bien?—Le llamó con cierta preocupación al verlo tan sorprendido, como si algo estuviera mal, y estaba claro que así era.

— ¡Ay pero que tiernos! Me causan nauseas…—Mencionó Phytor, quien recién había entrado al lugar.

— ¡Phytor!—Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Por que nos trajiste aquí!—Dijo Cole molesto.

—Porque necesito de ustedes los ninjas para completar mi plan…Cuando tus amigos lleguen todo habrá valido la pena—Respondió este.

— ¡Y porque yo estoy aquí! Yo ya no soy ninja—Interrumpió Siriana.

—Si tú lo dices—Contestó Phytor con sarcasmo—. Aun así le serás muy útil a él—Le susurró mientras le inyectaba un extraño fluido en el cuello.

Un ardor recorrió todo su cuerpo, su respiración comenzó a ser dificultosa y pesada hasta que poco a poco fue cediendo hasta caer en un estado inconsciente.

— ¡Phytor… ¿qué le has hecho?!—Dijo Cole enfurecido.

—No mucho, solo le inyecté veneno del Gran Devorador—Contestó este sin darle mucha importancia.

Ahora más que nunca Cole estaba realmente furioso.

—Cuidado ninja, te sugiero que no intentes nada, digo, a menos que quieras que esa gran cubeta con agua te caiga encima—Se burló Phytor a sabiendas de su situación.

— ¡Phytor eres un…!—Pero no logró terminar, pues en ese momento alguien grito: _"¡Phytor déjalos ir!"_. Y una bola de fuego lo derribó…


	10. Capítulo 10

_Capítulo 10: Surgimiento, Parte 3_

En ese momento alguien grito: _"¡Phytor déjalos ir!"_. Y una bola de fuego lo derribo…

—¡¿Pero qué fue eso?!—Exclamó Phytor levantándose del suelo—. Ahhhh Ninjas...que bueno que están aquí.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Phytor?—Mencionó Kai amenazándolo con otra bola de fuego.

—Chicos, tienen que sacar a Siriana de aquí, está herida—Interrumpió Cole desde su "prisión" y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Siriana, quien seguía inconsciente.

— ¡¿Pero qué fue lo que le hiciste?!—Dijo Lloyd creando una bola de energía verde.

—Alto, Ninja Verde...usa esa energía en alguien más—Mencionó Phytor.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Contestó Lloyd confundido.

—Miren ninjas, si ustedes me ayudan, nada malo le ocurrirá a su querida amiguita—Respondió Phytor. Todos voltearon a ver a Siriana y luego a Cole.

—Le inyecto veneno del Gran Devorador—Les informó Cole con pesar e ira.

— ¡¿Queee?!...—Dijeron los demás igualmente molestos.

—Así es ninjas...entonces, ¿me ayudarán?—Interrumpió Phytor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los ninjas no tuvieron otra opción, debieron hacer lo que él les dijo y, una vez que Cole estaba libre, todos siguieron las indicaciones que Phytor les dio.

Cada uno de ellos tomo la posición que le correspondía en el templo, todos a excepción de Lloyd; él, por órdenes de Phytor, se quedó fuera del círculo a espera de lo que sea que ocurriera, ya que en el centro había un extraño sarcófago; del cual goteaba veneno del Gran Devorador y algo de materia oscura. Y por si fuera poco, alrededor y sobre el mismo había restos de oro, pero no cualquier oro, pues se trataba nada más y nada menos que del oro de las cumbres doradas.

—Apunten su poder hacia el sarcófago—Les dijo Phytor señalando el centro. Todos dudaron en hacerlo, pero al ver las amenazas de Phytor hacia Siriana comenzaron a dirigir su poder hacia el sarcófago—. ¡Ahora tú Ninja Verde!—Lo señaló, el resto le abrió espacio para que el lograra realizar su parte, creando una gran ráfaga de energía verde que dirigió hacia el mismo punto en el cual sus compañeros realizaban la misma acción.

La energía que los rodeaba cada vez era más grande, llego hasta un punto en el que los ninjas no lograron controlarlo, y fue hasta que ya no pudieron más y cayeron desmayados que la energía se detuvo.

En ese momento el sarcófago comenzó a abrirse, y de él salió un Serpentín, fuerte y grande, que expedía poder de su cuerpo.

— ¡Soy LIBREEEE!...—Dijo la voz que en el pasado ya se había mostrado ante el Anacondrai, una voz que pertenecía a ese nuevo Serpentín.

—Mi General...—Dijo Phytor arrodillándose ante el...

* * *

 **Okay, es todo por hoy, pero antes de irme responderé unos Reviews:**

 **Moto Arata:** Si, a Cole le agrada Siriana u.u Creo que es normal en estos ninjas el sentirse invadidos por alguien más, ¡son celosos! Qué puedo decir XD espero que la historia te siga gustando, ya casi llegamos al final de la primera parte :P

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	11. Capítulo 11

**He vuelto con un par de capítulos más, espero les gusten…**

* * *

 _Capítulo 11: Problemas_

— ¡Soy LIBREEEE!...—Dijo la voz, una voz que pertenecía a ese Serpentín.

Se trataba de un Serpentín completamente diferente a todos los Serpentín vistos antes. Este, tenía unas escamas de un color amarillo intenso, casi dorado, con una armadura cubriendo su pecho de color negro, su cabeza era similar a la de un general Anacondrai, y tenía unos colmillos largos y curvos tan blancos que parecían perlas. Sus ojos eran penetrantes, de un color rojo intenso; y su cola era más larga que la de cualquier otro Serpentín. Desde su espalda hasta la punta de su cola, extrañas figuras se encontraban dibujadas en sus escamas de un color rojo parecido al de sus ojos. Sin duda alguna era un Serpentín completamente diferente al resto, su apariencia expresaba maldad pura y una sed por la sangre y la guerra más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

—Mi General Slyptla…—Dijo Phytor inclinándose ante el…

Los ninjas, débiles, derribados y confundidos, tan solo los vieron partir, o más bien, desaparecer, sin poder hacer algo para detenerlos.

—Dijo… ¿General…Slyptla…?—Mencionó Kai antes de desmayarse.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Cole…despierta…—Decía una voz.

— ¿Qué…? Nya… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—Dijo este al despertar.

— ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?—Le preguntó—. Phytor los engañó para que revivieran a un antiguo Serpentín—Aclaró.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?—Continuó diciendo Cole mientras se ponía de pie.

—Tranquilo ellos están bien—Contestó el Sensei señalando hacia donde estaban los demás, quienes ya se encontraban despiertos.

—Y…Siriana… ¿Dónde está ella?—Mencionó Cole con cierta preocupación.

—Yo estoy bien—Dijo mientras se levantaba del mismo lugar donde los demás ninjas estaban a su alrededor. Se acercó hasta él con dificultad y con ayuda de los demás.

—Siriana… ¿pero cómo es posible…? Phytor te había…—Comenzó a decir confundido.

—Soy inmune al veneno Serpentín—Lo interrumpió ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Es enserio?—Dijo Cole esta vez confundido.

—SIP. Aun no me conocen por completo—Respondió ella manteniendo esa sonrisa que anteriormente se había posado en su rostro, transmitiéndoles a todos una tranquilidad por verla bien.

—Ahora que todos están bien, ¿podrían explicarnos que fue lo que pasó?—Interrumpió el Sensei Wu, puesto que él no había estado realmente presente durante todo el…desastre.

—Claro. Pero no aquí, mejor volvamos al Bounty y en el camino les explicamos que fue lo que pasó—Dijo Lloyd.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Para cuando regresaron a Ninjago el problema ya había sido explicado; y como era de noche, mientras cenaban pensaron en un plan para detener al…General Slyptla, quien quiera que fuera ese Serpentín.

Misako, una vez que los ninjas les explicaron la situación, había prometido investigar más allá de lo que ya sabía para así dar con alguna información sobre dicha serpiente. Cuando los ninjas se enteraron que ni siquiera Misako sabía algo sobre Slyptla la sorpresa que invadió sus cuerpos fue superior que cualquier otra cosa.

Y el Sensei Wu, aunque ninguno quisiera admitirlo, desde que habían regresado se había comportado un poco extraño; tal vez él sí sabía algo, o tal vez no; la situación era realmente complicada.

La única persona que no estaba en la mesa cenando con los demás era Siriana, pues dijo estar demasiado cansada, y que eso era el pequeño efecto que el veneno causaba en ella, los demás no estaban completamente seguros de dejarla sola pero aun así aceptaron que fuera a descansar. El único problema era que en realidad no fue a descansar, sino que se escapó por la ventana para ir de vuelta a su casa…


	12. Capítulo 12

**¡Y aquí un capitulo largo! :D**

* * *

 _Capítulo 12: El Ninja Misterioso, Regresa…_

Cuando Siriana llegó a su casa esta estaba completamente convertida en escombros, Phytor no había tenido piedad…

Siriana caminó entre los escombros hasta que encontró la pequeña pintura junto con la Katana Dorada, la tomó en sus manos notando que se encontraba medio quemada. La observo fijamente dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que cayeron sobre la fotografía. Permaneció así un par de minutos, hasta que tomó firmeza y seco sus lágrimas; fue entonces cuando la guardó en una de las bolsas de su pantalón y tomó la Katana.

Una vez hecho esto se dirigió al sótano, el cual estaba intacto pues, al parecer, las paredes eran de una gruesa capa de metal y la puerta tenía un bloqueo tecnológico; al abrir la habitación estaba completamente sumida en la oscuridad pero, cuando ella entro, la luz se encendió dejando ver un gran corredor donde, en las paredes, estaban colgadas varias armas ninja, además de un traje kendo para practicar y un traje ninja de principiante (el común traje negro). Pero al final del corredor se encontraba un misterioso traje ninja de color gris con detalles de color purpura en el pecho y mascara, junto a una repisa en la que se encontraba un gran bolso, el cual Siriana tomó, al igual que el traje.

—Debo terminar con esto…—Fue lo único que ella mencionó.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

En alguna parte de Ninjago, en el Bounty.

Todos se encontraban descansando en sus habitaciones. Había sido un día difícil y cada vez parecía ser peor.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, no había ni un solo ruido que perturbara el sueño de nadie, hasta que…

Una de las alarmas se activó…

El fuerte y aturdidor sonido del _**"BIUUP, BIUUP"**_ terminó por despertarlos a todos, alertándolos y obligándolos a abandonar la calidez de sus camas reuniéndose todos en el cuartel justo frente a la computadora que seguía transmitiendo la alarma de intrusión.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?!—Gritó Jay cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos con fastidio.

—Se activó una alarma—Dijo con obviedad Kai en la misma posición.

—Ay eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué?—Respondió Jay molesto.

—Eso te lo puedo responder en un minuto—Intervino Nya comenzando a revisar la computadora—. Se detectó una intrusión en…—Comenzó.

—Industrias Borg—Finalizó Zane al recibir la información de PIXAL.

— ¡¿Industrias Borg?!—Dijeron con asombro los demás.

— ¿Quién?—Trató de preguntar Lloyd.

—Eso no lo sé—Se encogió de hombros Zane.

—Bueno, bueno; en lugar de discutir sobre qué o quién, deberíamos ir allá ¡AHORA!—Intervino Cole a lo que todos asintieron y salieron en busca de sus trajes para partir.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sobrevolaron la ciudad Ninjago en sus dragones, avanzaban velozmente hasta llegar a Industrias Borg. Desde el exterior no se veía ni oía nada fuera de lo normal.

Todo estaba en completo silencio. Hasta que…

Una de las ventanas del edificio se rompió produciendo un sonido sordo de vidrios rotos y, acto seguido, de esta se vio saltar a una sombra misteriosa que terminó por caer de pie en el suelo para después seguir su camino corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—Preguntó confundido Jay desde su dragón.

—No lo sé. Pero solo hay una forma de averiguarlo—Dijo Zane comenzando a dirigir a su dragón en la misma dirección en la que la sombra misteriosa se había ido, siendo seguido de forma inmediata por el resto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Terminaron siendo participes de una persecución durante los siguientes minutos. Ese sujeto, quien quiera que fuera, era realmente hábil; trepaba y saltaba de un edificio a otro, esquivando muros y callejones. Casi parecía como si fuera el perseguidor y no el perseguido.

Pero los ninjas no se quedaban atrás, desde sus dragones lo perseguían a toda velocidad aunque, por más extraño que pareciera, no lograban alcanzarlo.

—Esto es inútil. ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan rápido?!—Mencionó con desesperación Jay.

—Tengo una idea—Intervino Lloyd llamando la atención del resto. Todos lo veían expectantes, a la espera de que contara su plan—. Esto es lo que haremos…—Comenzó.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Sabía que le seguían, y sabía que se trataba de los ninjas; aunque era algo que quería: llamar su atención; ese no era el mejor momento. Justo ahora tenía mayores problemas que tener a los ninjas siguiéndole. Debía atrapar al intruso.

De un momento a otro dejó de percibir a los ninjas a sus espaldas siguiéndole; ¿Dónde estaban? Era lo que se preguntaba, pues sería algo rematadamente estúpido creer que se habían dado por vencidos.

Cuando menos se lo esperó frente a ella aparecieron Kai, Cole y Zane montados sobre sus dragones. Trató de retroceder, regresando tras sus pasos, pero le fue imposible; Jay, Nya y Lloyd la intersectaron.

Estaba rodeado.

—No tienes a donde ir... Ninja Misterioso…—Fue lo que le dijo Lloyd con firmeza dándole una señal al resto de acercarse poco a poco, terminando por rodear al Ninja Misterioso en un círculo.

¿O no lo estaba?...

Estaba de pie, inclinándose levemente hacia enfrente, ocultando lo poco que se podía ver de su rostro a través de la máscara. Sin que los ninjas se dieran cuenta los examinaba detenidamente, tratando de encontrar algún punto débil, algún espacio, algo que pudiera ayudarle a escapar… Y lo consiguió…

Sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a los ninjas de saber lo que ocurría, corrió con dirección hacia la izquierda, justo donde había un espacio entre Cole y Nya. Dio un salto para terminar sobre la cabeza del dragón de Nya corriendo hacia ella y empujándola para hacerla caer, provocando así que el dragón desapareciera, y, mientras eso ocurría, saltó hacia el dragón de Cole, tomándolo como impulso para salir del circulo en el que le retenían al correr sobre el cuerpo del dragón, atravesando a Cole que por el impacto de lo que ocurría no había procurado hacerse completamente tangible; todo esto en cuestión de segundos, segundos en los que ninguno supo qué hacer.

— ¡ATRAPENLO!—Gritó Kai saliendo del trance en el que se encontraban todos para después hacer que su dragón disparara un poco de fuego contra el ninja que corría alejándose del lugar.

Obviamente el disparo fue esquivado sin problemas, pero de ellos siguieron más. Desde fuego hasta agua, todos hacían que sus dragones dispararan tratando de detenerle. Ya habían formulado un nuevo plan, solo esperaban que este si surtiera efecto.

Zane se aproximó sobrevolando por encima del ninja y disparando con dirección a unos metros delante de él, creando así una pared de hielo lo suficientemente alta como para evitar que siguiera escapando.

Pero el ninja no se detuvo. Al contrario, siguió corriendo ahora con mayor velocidad, tomando impulso y saltando logrando así esquivar ese nuevo obstáculo.

—Imposible…—Murmuró estupefacto el nindroide—. ¡Cole, te toca!—

Al igual que Zane, Cole sobrevoló por encima de su objetivo creando esta vez un muro de roca firme que lo rodeo dejándolo sin una posible escapatoria. Y tal y como ocurrió en el caso de Zane, el ninja logró escapar…

Escaló por las rocas que le aprisionaban hasta lograr salir de esa nueva prisión.

— ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen?—Susurró de forma provocativa con una voz apenas audible.

— ¡ESTOY HARTO!—Exclamó desesperado y molesto Jay aproximándose a toda velocidad hacia el ninja, o, más preciso, desapareciendo y reapareciendo frente a este.

Sin darle oportunidad de nada su dragón disparó en su contra una ráfaga eléctrica, pero el ninja logró esquivarlo sin problemas. Lo que no sabía era que Jay quería exactamente eso, pues en cuanto el ninja se movió fue atacado por una nueva ráfaga, esta vez siendo Jay quien la disparara. En esta ocasión no pudo esquivarla, siendo golpeado por esta y cayendo inconsciente de forma inmediata en el suelo.

—Debiste hacer eso desde un principio—Mencionó Kai mientras bajaba de su dragón junto al resto, aproximándose hasta donde el ahora inconsciente Ninja Misterioso se encontraba.

—Sí, este… recién se me ocurrió—Se excusó Jay apartando su máscara y jugando con su cabello.

—Solo espero que no lo hayas matado—Bromeó Cole.

—Jamás haría eso—Se defendió Jay ahora molesto.

—Ya, solo bromeo—Rio el fantasma provocando así más reclamos por parte de Jay.

—Bueno, bueno—Les calmó Lloyd interponiéndose entre ellos para así evitar que comenzaran a pelear enserio—. Será mejor llevarlo al Bounty antes de que despierte—El resto estuvo de acuerdo, limitándose a asentir. Lloyd tomó al ninja y lo subió junto a él sobre su dragón siendo imitado por el resto al regresar a sus dragones listos ya para partir.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Lo último que había sentido fue un terrible dolor invadir su cuerpo. Lo último que vio fue a alguien disparándole. Lo último que escuchó fue…nada… nada de nada.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Esas preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HABÍA PASADO?! Solo había una forma de descubrirlo.

Poco a poco fue despertando, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose en una realidad algo confusa.

Estaba atada sobre una silla, encerrada en una celda. Su visión seguía borrosa y las luces que se encontraban en el lugar solo lograban cegarla más. Aun así alcanzó a distinguir unas sombras frente a ella, no reconocía sus rostros, pero si sus voces cuando estos hablaron…

—Está despertando—Susurró uno de ellos alertando al resto.

— ¡¿Quién eres y cuál es tu misión?!—Le interrogó una segunda voz acercándose a la celda y golpeando los barrotes de metal con su mano, produciendo un sonido sordo que solo terminó por aturdirla.

—Cálmate—Le indicó una tercera voz—. Solo le alterarás.

—Ya, ya, ya—Le detuvo la segunda voz—. Lo del policía bueno y el policía malo no es para nosotros.

—Como sea cállate—Le ordenó nuevamente la tercera voz.

— ¡No me calles!—Reclamó molesto.

— ¡Ya basta los dos!—Los detuvo una voz que hasta el momento no había hablado. Aún quedaban varias sombras más, pero estas solo observaban desde su posición—. ¿Quién eres?—Preguntó con calma aproximándose a la celda.

Su vista comenzaba a aclararse al fin, logrando distinguir a quien se encontraba frente a ella, o al menos parcialmente. Vestía de verde, eso era lo único que sabía. De igual manera reconocía sus voces, las de todos, sabía quiénes eran y eso la aterraba.

—Ah… y-yo…—Trató de hablar, su garganta estaba seca y le costaba pronunciar las siguientes palabras con fluidez.

—Es inútil, no va a hablar—Susurró la primera voz.

Fue en ese momento en el cual recuperó un poco de las fuerzas perdidas. Recordando lo que había ocurrido antes de llegar ahí, antes de que todo terminara en desastre.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Tienen que dejarme ir—Les dijo con voz firme y fuerza renovada el Ninja Misterioso.

Lo habían llevado al Bounty, encerrándolo y asegurándolo en una celda para interrogarlo. Pero era prácticamente imposible obtener algo de él, puesto a que parecía no estar dispuesto a hablar.

Hace apenas un par de minutos que el Ninja Misterioso había despertado y las preguntas ya estaban listas en las mentes de los ninjas para ser dichas. La desesperación crecía y la molestia de la mayoría también. Querían respuestas y estaban decididos a obtenerlas. Lo que no sabían era que tendrían más preguntas que respuestas…

— ¿Por qué?—Le preguntó Lloyd que se encontraba justo frente a la celda. Quería incitarlo a hablar.

—Porque debo encontrar a alguien—Fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

— ¿Por qué entraste a las Industrias Borg?—Preguntó esta vez Zane acercándose también a la celda, tratando de así lograr que sus respuestas fueran más completas.

—Ya les dije, debo encontrar a alguien—Repitió.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Industrias Borg?—Intervino Cole.

—Él estaba ahí—Dijo con simpleza.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido—Mencionó Jay al borde del colapso. — ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE COMIENCES A SER MÁS CLARO!—Le exigió golpeando los barrotes de metal de la celda, aturdiendo nuevamente al Ninja Misterioso, obteniendo de él un grito lleno de ira.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¡YA DEJA DE HACER ESO!—Explotó como respuesta al ruido provocado por la primera voz en la celda, con una voz un tanto diferente a la de antes. Rápidamente se arrepintió de haber gritado. Debía salir de ahí, AHORA.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Esa voz…—Susurró Cole—Acaso…

Escuchar esa voz dejó a todos muy sorprendidos. No podía ser cierto. Solo había una forma de averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas…

—Quítenle la máscara—Ordenó Lloyd con seriedad logrando una mirada de terror por parte del Ninja Misterioso.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

La descubrirían, estaba perdida, no había vuelta atrás.

Vio como uno de ellos se adentraba en la celda avanzando hasta ella con la clara intención de descubrir su identidad.

Por más que intentara apartarse le era imposible, se encontraba atada, no podría escapar. Con terror observó cómo esas manos enguantadas se acercaban a su rostro comenzando a apartar aquello con lo que ocultaba su rostro…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Kai se ofreció voluntariamente para realizar el cometido que Lloyd había pedido, introduciéndose en la celda y preparándose para desenmascarar al ninja prisionero.

Tomó la máscara que cubría su rostro y poco a poco comenzó a retirarla, algo en su interior le alertaba; al igual que el resto tenía miedo de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas…

Y entonces… ocurrió…

Estaba ahí, frente a ellos…

¿Cómo era posible?

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Eso era todo. Ya la habían descubierto. Su identidad había sido revelada.

Ni siquiera intentó verlos a los ojos. Simplemente no podía. Pero sabía que la observaban, sabía que estaban sorprendidos y, en el fondo, molestos y decepcionados.

¿Cómo fue que todo terminó en desastre?

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Imposible…—Murmuró Kai aun con la máscara en sus manos.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Yo…—No pudo terminar de hablar. Las palabras habían quedado atrapadas en su garganta sin poder salir.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¡¿TU ERES EL NINJA MISTERIOSO?!—Gritaron estupefactos los ninjas.

Realmente todo era un desastre…

* * *

 **Chan, chan, chan, channnnn… ¿Quién es el Ninja Misterioso? Yo sé que lo saben… ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Qué harán los ninjas? Eso y más muy pronto e.e**

 **Ya casi llegamos al final de la primera parte de esta historia, así que prepárense porque se aproxima lo mejor :D**

 **Contesto:  
Moto Arata:** No es que llegaran muy rápido, fue como un salto en el tiempo :P Y pues, el final de esta parte está muy cerca :D lo que quiere decir que debo apresurarme a escribir el siguiente capítulo de la segunda parte…

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Un capítulo más…**

* * *

 _Capítulo 13: El Ninja Misterioso, Revelado…_

—¡¿TÚ ERES EL NINJA MISTERIOSO?!—Gritaron estupefactos los ninjas.

—Yo…—Murmuró el ninja con dificultad. No sabía qué decir eso estaba claro.

— ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?!—Exclamó molesto y sorprendido a la vez Lloyd—. Todo este tiempo tú fuiste el Ninja Misterioso—Mencionó resumiendo lo que recién habían descubierto.

—Sí, ¿quién eligió ese nombre? No es nada original—Comentó con un claro humor, humor que solo usaba cuando sus nervios se apoderaban de su ser.

— ¡No es momento de bromas!—Le reprendió—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tú eras el Ninja Misterioso?—Cuestionó molesto—. ¡Responde Siriana!—Exigió.

—Yo…—Comenzó a hablar. —No podía—Susurró.

— ¿No podías? ¡¿No podías?!—Gritó con gran furia.

— ¡Ya tranquilízate Lloyd!—Le detuvo Kai cuando este golpeo uno de los muros.

— ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Nos engañó!—Realmente estaba muy molesto, y cuando Lloyd se molesta, ¡cuidado! Nada bueno saldrá de eso.

Estaba cansada de esa situación, querían respuestas, pues bien; ¡se las daría!

— ¡YA BASTA!—Exclamó Siriana, ahora era ella la furiosa—. Quieren respuestas, pues las tendrán—Dijo esto con tono decidido—. Yo…—Y justo cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpida.

—Entonces es cierto—Mencionó una voz cansina a sus espaldas.

—Sensei—Dijeron todos los presentes.

—Libérenla—Ordenó.

—Pero Sensei…—Intervino Lloyd.

—Dije ¡libérenla!—Repitió a lo que los ninjas asintieron siendo Kai quien liberará a Siriana—. ¿Me explicarán que ocurre o tendré que descubrirlo lo mismo?

— ¿No le dirá nada?—Mencionó Lloyd molesto—. Sensei, ella nos engañó—Dijo al tiempo en el que la señalaba. Pero el silencio de Wu fue suficiente para responder su pregunta—. Usted ya lo sabía—Murmuró incrédulo.

— ¿Lo sabía?—Repitieron sorprendidos los demás.

Después de un momento en silencio el Sensei al fin habló.

—Tenía un vago presentimiento.

—Ay, esto es genial—Murmuró con fastidio Jay—. ¡Es simplemente genial!—Continuó mientras alzaba los brazos con desesperación—. Primero nos oculta que su primer alumno era el maestro del viento y que se volvió malvado, después que tuvo otro alumno antes de nosotros y que ese alumno es ¡ella!—la señaló—. ¡Y ahora esto! ¿Acaso hay otra cosa que nos oculta, Sensei?

—No—Mencionó el Sensei. _"Por ahora"_ pensó.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?—Le preguntó Cole tratando de no exaltarse.

—Es exactamente por ESTO que no dije nada—Respondió señalando con sus brazos toda la situación en la que estaban—. Ustedes no me querían en su equipo, no confiaban en mí y en mis capacidades—Dijo después.

—Eso no es cierto—Defendió Cole.

— ¡Claro que sí!—Exclamó ella—. Y no intenten negarlo. Yo lo sé. Y la verdad es que después de todo… yo tampoco confió en ustedes y en sus capacidades—Sinceró.

— ¿Qué?—Murmuraron todos.

—Somos ninjas. Hemos salvado Ninjago en muchas ocasiones. ¿Y no nos crees capaces de hacerlo de nuevo?—Intervino Kai.

—No después de ver como casi nos descubren por su culpa esa noche en la tumba—Recordó ella—. Me di cuenta de que lo arruinarían todo. Debía hacer algo, no podía dejar el destino de todos en sus manos.

—El destino de todos siempre ha estado en nuestras manos—Aclaró con firmeza Lloyd.

—Ya no más—Sentenció Siriana sorprendiendo a todos los presentes—. Fue por eso que dejé atrás mi retiro. Por eso volví. Y es justo por eso que no dije nada. Porque si se enteraban solo lo arruinarían, y eso es algo que acaban de hacer—Dijo después de un rato en silencio.

—Nos mentiste—Repitió nuevamente Lloyd en un susurro casi audible.

—Solo hice lo que creí correcto—Se defendió.

— ¡Pues creíste mal!—Exclamó furioso.

— ¡Son ustedes los culpables de todo esto!—Gritó con ira. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo era demasiado tarde—. Si me hubieran escuchado nada de esto habría pasado. ¡Ahora por su culpa Slyptla ha vuelto!

— ¡Lo hicimos para salvarte la vida!—Continuó Lloyd. Lo que comenzó como un simple interrogatorio ahora era una guerra de gritos y reclamos.

— ¡Yo nunca les pedí que me salvaran!—Gritó exasperada. Sentía como todo por lo que había luchado hasta entonces se derrumbaba alrededor y sobre ella. Sentía como su respiración se aceleraba, sus puños cerrados y una gran ira brotando en su interior. Estaba comenzando a perder el control—. Yo no pedí nada de esto…—Dijo en un susurro contenido. No resistiría por más tiempo, no podría continuar.

—Siriana—Le llamó temeroso el Sensei dirigiéndole una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Dejaron que escapara—Murmuró—. Debo detenerlo—Una lucha interna se desataba en su interior. Una lucha consigo misma—. Debo encontrarlo—Dijo una última vez antes de correr hacia la puerta de la habitación esquivando y empujando a los ninjas que trataron de impedirle el paso.

— ¡Siriana!—Le llamó el Sensei al verla desaparecer tras la puerta.

Sin pensarlo mucho todos la siguieron hasta la cubierta justo para ver cómo se lanzaba hacia el vacío y se perdía en la oscuridad.

— ¡Siriana!—Gritó esta vez Cole ante la mirada atónita de todos por ver a la chica saltar.

—Vayan tras ella ninjas. Tráiganla de regreso antes de que cometa una locura—Les pidió con una mirada suplicante.

Por más molestos que estuvieran por su engaño no podían dejarla sola. Algo estaba mal, algo malo ocurría con ella y debían descubrir que era. Debían ayudarla.

Por eso, sin replicar o decir siquiera una sola palabra, todos partieron en sus dragones en su búsqueda.

Debían encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

* * *

 **Uhhhhhh que intenso... ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Qué están ocultando Siriana y Wu? Todo esto y más muy pronto XD  
**

 **Esta vez no contestaré Reviews porque FF está fallando y no aparecen :P**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	14. Capítulo 14

**¡El final de la primera parte de esta historia está por llegar!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 14: Revelación, Parte 1_

Corría por el bosque, sabía que le seguían y por eso no podía detenerse, debía escapar de ellos, debía alejarse, recuperar la cordura y detener a Slyptla.

 _¡Nos mentiste!_

— _¡Nos engañaste!_

Escuchaba constantemente sus voces en su mente, esas voces llenas de odio que tanto le lastimaban y la hacían sufrir.

— _¡Eres una traidora!_

— _¡NOS MENTISTE!_

— ¡BASTA!—Gritó con desesperación cayendo sobre sus rodillas en plena corrida. Sujetaba su cabeza con desesperación como si de esa manera lograra apaciguar las voces de su interior—. Basta…—Susurró sin aliento tratando de contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

— _Tú los mataste…—_ Escuchó nuevamente esa voz, la misma voz de sus sueños.

—No. ¡NO ES CIERTO!—Exclamaba con dolor sujetando con fuerza su cabeza mientras su rostro era empapado por sus lágrimas.

Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar involuntariamente.

— _Tú los mataste…—_ Repitió la voz.

Ya no podía ni siquiera responder, simplemente negaba con la cabeza sin parar. Sentía como si su corazón se fuera a salir de su pecho, sentía que la sangre le quemaba por dentro y sentía que su mente comenzaba a perderse en su interior, como si algo más fuerte comenzara a controlarla.

Estaba perdida. Poco a poco fue sintiendo como perdía la conciencia, como si otro ser tomara posesión de su cuerpo y ella quedara en el olvido.

Sus peores temores se volvían realidad al tiempo en el que su piel palidecía y sus pupilas se dilataban.

— _Siriana—_ Recordó esa cálida voz, sintiendo como esta le llamaba para estar a su lado.

—Ssen…—Quería responderle, pero no podía articular una palabra completa, no tenía fuerzas para ello y eso la frustraba.

— _Tu destino es hacer cosas grandes. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario—_ Le decía esa voz como si fuera la primera vez, transportándola a ese día, recordando la razón por la cual le decía eso y recordando lo bien que le hicieron sentir esas palabras _—. Eres buena, mi pequeña. Y estoy orgulloso de ti._

—Ssenn…—Por más que lo intentara no lograba hablarle. Por más que tratara de extender su mano para tratar de retenerle ahí por más tiempo, como si se encontrara frente a ella, no podía conseguirlo.

— _Debes recuperar el control. Debes levantarte…—_ La voz comenzaba a desvanecerse—. _Ellos te necesitarán para lo que se aproxima._

—N-n-o…—Alcanzó a decir. —Y-o…

— _Ya están listos_ —Explicó _—. Ve con ellos. Levántate y ve con ellos…_ —Le ordenó la voz _—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti…—_ Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Y justo entonces su mirada y su mente terminaron perdidas, perdidas entre la oscuridad.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

La habían estado siguiendo durante varios minutos, tratando de dar con ella y detenerla. No sabían exactamente qué le ocurría, ni tampoco por qué se había puesto así; pero de lo que si estaban seguros era de que tenían que encontrarla y eso era justo lo que harían.

—Esto es inútil. No veo nada—Decía Jay desde su dragón.

—No podemos rendirnos. Tenemos que encontrarla—Esta vez era Kai quien hablaba.

Tanto Cole como Nya se habían mantenido en silencio durante todo este tiempo, y ni qué hablar de Lloyd, quien parecía no estar con ellos más que físicamente.

— ¡Por ahí!—Exclamó Nya después de un corto momento en silencio al ver un pequeño bulto en un claro del bosque.

Alarmados todos descendieron con velocidad hasta dicho claro encontrándose con algo que los dejó a todos sin habla.

Siriana estaba ahí, en el frio suelo, inconsciente. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente como quien tiene frio y susurraba palabras inentendibles que solo los confundían.

—Siriana—Le llamaba Zane acercándose a paso lento hasta ella.

¿Está bien?—preguntó Jay.

—Claro Jay, por eso está inconsciente—Respondió con ironía Cole recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte del ninja azul.

—Mi escaneo indica que sus órganos internos funcionan correctamente. No hay rastro de ninguna herida contundente—Comenzó a explicar Zane mientras seguía analizando desde cerca el cuerpo de la chica—Aun así—continuó—, su temperatura y su pulso están disminuyendo. Debemos llevara al Bounty cuanto antes.

—Andando—Ordenó Lloyd tomando sin previo aviso a Siriana entre sus brazos creando al mismo tiempo su dragón elemental.

El resto se limitó a seguirle sin decir nada. Si bien aún no sabían qué había ocurrido, tenían el presentimiento de que pronto lo descubrirían…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Despertó tras un rato de estar inconsciente. No sabía con exactitud qué ocurrió o cómo llegó ahí, pero, lo que si sabía era que se sentía en paz.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo, acostumbrándose a la luz que invadía la habitación en la que se encontraba. Su vista vagó por todo el lugar, grabando en su mente cada objeto que ahí se encontrara; aunque no había nada más que la cama en la cual estaba acostada, un ropero de madera junto a la puerta y una pequeña ventana abierta en el otro extremo de la pequeña habitación.

La pregunta seguía siendo ¿cómo llegó ahí? Afortunadamente no tuvo que preguntárselo por más tiempo pues en ese mismo instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró el Sensei Wu.

—Ah, veo que al fin despertaste—Exclamó el Sensei con alivio—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Su expresión de confusión no abandonaba su rostro, pero cierta tranquilidad invadió su interior al verlo ahí, frente a ella.

—Aturdida—Respondió al fin con la garganta seca—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Perdiste el control—Fue la respuesta que el Sensei le dio.

—Yo, ¿lastimé a…—Ni siquiera podía decirlo, por suerte el Sensei comprendió cuales eran sus intenciones y respondió antes de que intentara continuar con la interrogante.

—No—Dijo con firmeza y seguridad, tratando de transmitirle dichos sentimientos a ella.

Un sonoro suspiro escapó por sus labios entonces y un gran peso fue retirado de sus hombros. No habría podido cargar con más culpa.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió exactamente?—Fue esta vez el Sensei quien preguntó—. Los ninjas te encontraron inconsciente en medio del bosque—

—Yo… No lo… No lo recuerdo—Admitió con pesar bajando la mirada para así no verle a los ojos.

—Siriana—Le llamó. Tenía que estar seguro de que dijera la verdad.

—No lo recuerdo Sensei. En serio, no lo recuerdo—Susurró tratando de desaparecer el nudo que recientemente comenzó a sentir en su garganta—Solo—continuó—. Solo recuerdo haber escuchado su voz entre la oscuridad.

— ¿Su voz?—Repitió el Sensei confundido sabiendo con anticipación a quién se refería.

—Me llamaba—Continuó ella ignorando la confusión de su Sensei—. Me decía que debía ser fuerte y…

Nada, no dijo nada más.

En su mente comenzaron a reproducirse las escenas de su vida, del pasado, y su voz resonaba desde su interior recordándole todo aquello por lo cual luchaba y por lo cual estaba ahí. Fue entonces que recordó lo más importante, algo que Wu debía saber, algo que ni siquiera ella estaba segura de que fuera correcto…

—Me dijo que ya están listos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de la conversación con Siriana el Sensei Wu se debatía sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

" _Me dijo que ya están listos"_

¿Realmente estaban listos? Si lo estaban esa sería la solución a su reciente problema Serpentin, podrían derrotar al fin a Slyptla; pero… Si no lo estaban… la historia podría volver a repetirse, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a dejar suceder.

—Sensei—Estuchó una voz que le llamaba— ¿Está todo bien?—se le denotaba preocupación.

—Si Nya—Mencionó—Todo está bien.

La joven sonrió aunque no muy segura por las palabras de su Sensei, en especial después de las siguientes.

—Reúne a los ninjas en el cuartel. Hay algo importante que tienen que saber—Ordenó con seguridad y la mirada perdida en el vacío. Nya se limitó a asentir en silencio para después marcharse en busca de los ninjas.

* * *

 **¿Qué estará ocultando Siriana? ¿De quién era esa voz? ¿Y a qué se refieren con que los ninjas están listos? ¡Pronto el último capítulo de la primera parte!**

 **Los Reviews ya los respondí así que…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	15. Capítulo 15

**¡El final de la primera parte de esta historia ha llegado!**

* * *

 _Capítulo 15: Revelación, Parte 2_

— ¿Creen que Siriana esté bien? —Les preguntó Cole después de un gran rato en silencio.

—Lo estará—Afirmó Lloyd—Ella es fuerte. Más que cualquiera de nosotros.

— ¡Chicos! —Irrumpió una voz entrando a la habitación con rapidez.

—Tranquila, ¿qué ocurre? —Fue Kai quien preguntó al ver a su hermana tan alterada.

—El Sensei quiere que todos vayan al cuartel—comenzó a explicar obteniendo una mirada recriminatoria por parte de todos que expresaba un claro _"¿y por eso estás tan alterada?"_ —. Dice que hay algo muy importante que tienen que saber—Y fueron esas últimas palabras las que preocuparon a todos.

¿Qué sería tan importante como para reunirlos a tan altas horas de la noche? Era justo lo que estaban por descubrir, y la respuesta no sería muy agradable…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Bien… ¿de qué nos quiere hablar, Sensei?—Dijo Cole con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Yo no—Admitió el Sensei—. Pero ella sí—Aclaró señalando la puerta abierta por la cual recién había entrado Siriana llevando consigo una misteriosa bolsa de viaje.

¿Tú?—Preguntaron todos confundidos.

S-si—Respondió insegura.

Cuando el Sensei le dijo que era el momento de decirles la verdad no supo qué responder. Tal vez era cierto, tal vez debía decirles de una vez por todas quien era realmente y porqué estaba ahí. Es decir, si realmente estaban listos ella era la única que podía ayudarles en su nuevo viaje y para ello primero tendría que contarles toda la verdad, algo que en realidad no estaba segura de querer hacer. Pues la verdad era que tenía miedo, más bien, la sola idea de hacerlo le aterraba, le aterraba el hecho de que no la aceptaran; pero debía ser valiente y debía decirles toda la verdad, solo así podría ganarse su confianza… Solo así podrían detener a Slyptla.

—Entonces…—Comenzó a decir Lloyd tratando de animarla a hablar— ¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir?

¿Por dónde empezar? No sabía que decir, no sabía cómo decirles la verdad.

Después de un par de exhalaciones con las cuales trató de calmar sus nervios—lo cual no funcionó, por cierto—comenzó a hablar…

—Bueno verán…Se suponía que esto jamás deberían saberlo pero… Yo tenía una misión, y esa misión consiste en evitar que, en cierta forma, ustedes se metan en problemas. Así como ustedes debían proteger al Ninja Verde, yo debo protegerlos, a los cinco… Bueno, seis…—se corrigió dirigiendo su mirada por cada uno de ellos—. Pero debía mantenerme apartada—confesó—, no debía tener ningún contacto con ustedes, pero la situación actual lo cambio todo… Yo…—Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para decir lo siguiente—Fui entrenada para proteger a los Elegidos…

—Espera… ¿Dijiste…Elegidos?—Interrumpió Jay como si no fuera ya lo suficiente difícil para ella hablar.

—Si…Los Elegidos para ser los Maestros del Spinjitzu y ser los poseedores de los poderes elementales…—Continuó ella con el ceño levemente fruncido por haber sido interrumpida—. Creo que para que me entiendan debo dar "ejemplos"…bueno verán, Lloyd, ¿recuerdas aquella vez cuando eras amigo de Phytor y habían tomado bajo su poder la Academia Para Niños Malvados?—Lloyd asintió—. Cuando dijiste haber visto algo moverse por el suelo y al final resultó ser una lagartija…en realidad era yo, solo que logre quitarme del camino antes de que la red me atrapara—Poco a poco había comenzado a recuperar la confianza y la fuerza para hablar, aunque… lo peor estaba por venir para ella.

— ¡Sabía que había visto algo!—Dijo Lloyd casi gritando.

—Sí, y, también…De alguna forma yo tuve algo que ver con el encierro de los Serpentín cuando el Ejército de Piedra fue liberado…—Continuó pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

—Espera, espera… ¿tu estuviste ahí?... ¿Por qué no nos ayudaste?—Dijo Kai sorprendido.

—Esa no era mi batalla. Era suya. Yo solo me involucraba un poco para evitar que sus problemas fueran mayores. Digamos que mi misión era no permitir que tuvieran más problemas de los que deberían y así se concentraran en cumplir con sus propias misiones—Respondió Siriana.

—De acuerdo, si…pero, ¿eso cómo aclara el hecho de que el Sensei supiera que tú eres el Ninja Misterioso?—Mencionó Jay.

—Eso es muy sencillo—Dijo Siriana con un poco de ironía en sus palabras—. Él era mi Sensei. Es obvio que lo iba a saber—Continuó, dejando aun la confusión en sus rostros.

—A lo que ella se refiere es que, al haber sido mi estudiante, conozco su forma de luchar, además de que también conozco ese traje…aunque está algo modificado—Dijo el Sensei con tranquilidad.

— ¿Y por qué jamás nos lo dijo?—Lo interrumpió Kai.

—Porque, como ella dijo, no debían enterarse de quien era, eso podría complicar las cosas y…ponerlos en peligro—Contestó.

—Nop…no lo entiendo—Mencionó Jay.

—Dímelo a mí—Continuó Lloyd.

—Chicos, era muy importante mantenerme apartada, si sabían de mi existencia entonces el enemigo podría aprovecharse de ello—Dijo Siriana.

— ¿Ahh si…y cómo?—Interrumpió Cole—. Y ¿qué enemigo?

—Los Serpentín—Fue lo único que respondió.

— ¿Los Serpentín?—Repitieron los ninjas confundidos.

—Sí, yo debía asegurarme que ellos jamás escaparan de sus tumbas y, de hacerlo, asegurarme que no se acercaran a ustedes. Cosa que no fue posible impedir, aun así me mantuve cerca tratando de detener por mi propia cuenta a esas serpientes. De no ser por el hecho de que Phytor regresó, ustedes no sabrían de mi existencia…no aun…—Respondió.

—Espera. ¿Dijiste "aun"?—Interrumpió Zane.

—Sí. Nuestro destino era conocernos, pero…dudo mucho que fuera de esta forma y en este momento—Contestó.

—Sigo sin entender—Mencionó Jay.

—Tal vez esto los ayude a entender un poco más—Continuó diciendo Siriana mientras abría el gran bolso de viaje que tenía a su lado y sacando de ahí cinco armas doradas—. Kai, esta es una Katana de Doble Hoja, se requiere tener mucha precisión para poder usar una como esta—Dijo mientras se la entregaba.

Esta era completamente de oro puro con un rubi incrustado en el centro de la empuñadura y este, a su vez, se encontraba justo dentro del símbolo del Fuego.

—Cole, para ti la ligera pero mortal Naginata—Continuó al mismo tiempo en el que se la entregaba.

Esta especial arma era completamente dorada con una larga y afilada cuchilla y, esta, en el extremo inferior, tenía una obsidiana dentro del símbolo de la Tierra.

—Jay, a ti te corresponde la Cadena Ninja, tal vez no sea muy sofisticada pero es poderosa y letal en manos de la persona correcta—Dijo entregándole el arma, la cual, al igual que las dos anteriores, estaba hecha de oro puro, además tenía una corta pero afilada cuchilla y en la empuñadura, dentro del símbolo del Rayo, se encontraba un zafiro.

—Genial…Mas bien, YO soy genial—Dijo Jay presumiendo y comenzando a girar levemente la Cadena Ninja golpeándose con esta en la cabeza—Auch…—Se quejó mientras frotaba su frente.

—Eso te pasa por presumir—Le dijo Kai.

—Bien, entonces… Zane, para ti las ligeras y peligrosas Saiz, no cualquiera puede usarlas pues requieren mucha practica—Continuó Siriana entregándole un par de Saiz.

Ambas estaban forjadas en oro puro, con puntas delgadas y afiladas que podían atravesar cualquier cosa, en la empuñadura de cada una había un diamante incrustado dentro del símbolo del Hielo.

—Y por último, pero no menos importante. Lloyd, la Katana de Hoja Delgada; una Katana extremadamente ligera y poderosa, difícil de manejar y con una sorpresa oculta…un par de Garras Ninja—Terminó por decir al entregársela.

La Katana, al igual que las Garras eran completamente de oro, las Garras se encontraban justo en la empuñadura camuflándose en esta, pero a la vez dándose a notar al tener tres afiladas cuchillas capaces de desplegarse de la base, cada una tenía en la parte superior el símbolo del Dragón Dorado con una esmeralda incrustada en estos; así como también la Katana, en la parte inferior de la empuñadura tenía una esmeralda.

—Wow…—Fue lo único que mencionó al mismo tiempo en el que separaba las Garras Ninja de la Katana.

—Eso no es justo. Lloyd tiene dos armas—Replicó Jay.

—Y eso qué. Toma en cuenta que es la primera vez que tengo un arma propia—Le contestó.

—Corrección, ARMAS—Mencionó Kai.

—Sí, sí. Da igual—Le respondió.

—Bueno, bueno chicos. Estas armas no son juguetes. Como saben tener un arma es una gran responsabilidad, pero…deben saber, que estas no son cualquier arma. Se podría decir que es una combinación de cada una de sus anteriores armas—Dijo Siriana.

—Quieres decir que con estas armas también nos será posible controlar y usar nuestros poderes elementales—Cuestionó Cole.

—Sí, eso y mucho más—Le respondió.

—Wow…—Dijeron todos.

—No puedo esperar a usarla—Mencionó Kai.

—Eso no ocurrirá—Interrumpió el Sensei Wu—. No están listos para controlarlas. Si aprender a usar las Armas Doradas fue un reto, esto será aún más difícil. Tendrán que entrenar duro para poder aprender a usarlas.

—Sensei… ¿es en serio?—Dijo Lloyd incrédulo por lo que oía.

—Completamente—Asintió el Sensei.

—No se preocupen, durante muchos años yo mantuve estas armas ocultas y en estado pacifico, se mucho sobre ellas. Yo les ayudare a entrenar para que les sea fácil usarlas—Mencionó Siriana.

—Pues gracias—Sonrió Cole—. Pero espera… ¿dijiste ocultas y en estado pacifico?—Preguntó.

—Sí, estas armas son extremadamente poderosas y, en manos equivocadas, pueden causar la destrucción de todo Ninjago, deben mantenerse en estado pacifico o, de no ser así, el poder encerrado en estas podrá desestabilizarse. Por eso es importante que aprendan a controlarlas. Pero descuiden, para eso será el entrenamiento—Contestó de forma tranquila Siriana.

—Ahh claro…no es mucha la responsabilidad—Mencionó Jay con ironía.

—Bueno, guarden esas armas en un lugar seguro y todos vayan a descansar. Su entrenamiento comenzará al amanecer—Les dijo Siriana a lo cual, de manera en desacuerdo, los ninjas asintieron y guardaron las armas nuevamente en el bolso de viaje en el cual anteriormente estuvieron. —Nya—Le llamó en cuanto la vio dirigirse a la puerta. La nombrada detuvo su paso volteando para así poder verla—. También tengo un arma para ti—mencionó tomando la bolsa con las armas y sacando un estuche de piel negra para, seguidamente, entregárselo a ella.

Con curiosidad, Nya comenzó a abrir lentamente la caja revelando en su interior un par de cuchillas alargadas, estas parecían ser de plata pura y tenían una empuñadura de piel con bordados de hilo dorado y unas pequeñas piedras ópalo en el centro de ambas empuñaduras.

—Estas pueden canalizar cualquier tipo de poder o energía—Explicó al tiempo en el que Nya sacaba las armas y las observaba detalladamente, sintiendo como estas se amoldaban entre sus manos—No cualquiera aprende a usarlas. Pero sé que tú podrás.

—Gracias—Sonrió con una clara alegría y entusiasmo.

—No es nada—le regresó el mismo gesto—Bueno, será mejor que tú también descanses. Después de todo tú también entrenaras—Mencionó con diversión al ver la expresión de su rostro al escuchar lo anterior alejándose de ahí con dirección hacia la puerta.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Saben—decía Jay mientras se acostaba en su cama y se cubría con una manta—, aún hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Para qué nos dio esas armas? o más bien, ¿de dónde las sacó?—explicó—. Creo que aún hay algo que no nos están diciendo.

—En eso tienes razón—Secundó Kai y el resto se limitó a asentir—. Tan solo espero que pronto se acaben los secretos—Confesó para después disponerse a dormir siendo seguido por el resto.

* * *

 **¡Armas nuevas! :D pero ¿qué harán exactamente? ¿Podrán los ninjas controlarlas? Aún hay algo que Siriana nos oculta ¿qué será?**

 **¡MUY PRONTO LA SEGUNDA PARTE! :D**

 **Y mañana el epilogo de esta ;)**

 **Respondo:**

 **Moto Arata:** El drama continuará jejeje ¡ya llegamos al final!... de la primera parte :P y sorry por el errorcillo.

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	16. Epílogo (FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE)

_**Fin de la primera parte**_

 _Epílogo_

Se encontraba en la cubierta, observando las últimas horas—o minutos—que quedaban de cielo nocturno. La brisa golpeando su rostro de forma agradable le tranquilizaba, aunque ese sentimiento de miedo seguía en su interior.

—No les dijiste toda la verdad—Le dijo acercándose desde atrás asustándola por su repentina aparición.

—Yo… No pude—confesó en un susurró.

—Debes decírselos.

—Lo sé—admitió—Y lo haré. Solo… Necesito tiempo.

—No te tardes mucho… o podría ser demasiado tarde después—Fue lo que le dijo el Sensei antes de marcharse dejándola sola nuevamente.

Debía decirles la verdad, debía decirles quien era.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Mi señor. Disculpe la molestia pero…—Decía Phytor.

—Ahora que es lo que quieres—Lo interrumpió Slyptla algo molesto.

—Solo quería saber… ¿Qué es lo que planea exactamente? No ha hecho ningún movimiento desde hace ya varios días, y…—Vuelve a ser interrumpido.

—Todo es parte de mi plan, Phytor. Tan solo hay que dejar que los ninjas tomen un poco de confianza.

—Si…sobre eso, no lo tome a mal mi General, pero…lo que está haciendo es darles tiempo para que se fortalezcan. Por lo que sé ella está con ellos, mientras la tengan de su lado será más difícil detenerlos.

—Exacto, Phytor—Respondió dejándolo con una gran confusión—. Será difícil, más no imposible. Y como dije, todo es parte de mi plan. Solo hay que esperar un poco más, y entonces, podré destruirlos a todos al mismo tiempo.

—Perdón pero no entiendo—Lo interrumpió.

—Los ninjas son muy unidos, son una "familia". Siempre ha sido así…desde el comienzo de los tiempos, y lo sabes… Si acabamos con uno, acabaremos con todos. ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que ocurrió cuando el Ninja Blanco "murió"?

—Sí, y ahora se hace llamar Ninja de Titanio—Contestó corrigiéndolo discretamente.

—Pues entonces, lo único que tenemos que hacer es acabar con uno de ellos. Eso los debilitara y ese será el momento en el que daremos el golpe final.

—Y… ¿Cómo?

—Sencillo. Ellos ahora tienen en su poder las Armas Sagradas, la traidora de Siriana se las entregó…pobre ingenua…y eso, será de gran utilidad. Además, se exactamente qué hacer, los ninjas han comenzado a confiar en Siriana pero… ¿Qué pasaría si, de la nada, dejan de hacerlo?

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—A que yo sé su secreto. Y cuando los ninjas se enteren perderán su confianza en ella, después de todo, ¿cómo confiar en una traidora? No es como ellos, nunca lo fue, aunque eso quiera aparentar. Una vez que logre ocasionar que pierdan su confianza en ella, todo será mucho más fácil.

— ¿Cómo?—Interrumpió cada vez más confundido.

— ¡¿Qué acaso tú jamás prestas atención?!... Cuando los ninjas dejen de confiar en ella, estarán desprotegidos y nosotros aprovecharemos eso, los atacaremos…pero no de la manera en la que todos esperan, no… Y ¿sabes por qué?—Phytor negó levemente con la cabeza—Porque nosotros no atacaremos. No al principio…—Explicó—. Ella lo hará…después de todo, no se puede resistir al llamado… Su mente puede resistirse, pero su cuerpo no… Su sangre me pertenece y por lo tanto…ella también…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡¿FIN?!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Siriana se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando…

" _Despierta y sigue mis ordenesss…"_ Susurraba una voz en su odio.

Justo en ese momento Siriana despertó repentinamente lanzando un grito ahogado. El sudor corría por su frente conforme apartaba el cabello de su rostro con ayuda de su mano al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba sobre la cama.

—No…no otra vez…—Pronunció con una voz entre cortada y algo grave como si esta no fuera realmente suya—No dejaré que el pasado se repita—Continuó esta vez con su voz normal pero…sus ojos, expresaban otra cosa. Pues tenía unos ojos profundos e hirientes, manchados de un claro color verde y con pupilas como de un reptil…

* * *

 **Y ahora sí eso es todo.**

 **De la segunda parte solo tengo escritos dos capítulos u.u así que a partir de ahora tardaré un poquito en actualizar ya que escribo no uno, ni dos, sino TRES fanfic's al mismo tiempo… Así que eso me complica las cosas pues dedo dedicarle tiempo a todas las historias jeje (me gusta complicarme la vida).**

 **En fin, hoy no responderé los Reviews ya que FF está fallando y no me aparecen :P pero luego les respondo…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	17. Capítulo 1 (INICIO DE PARTE 2)

**Comencemos con la segunda parte. En total serán tres :)**

* * *

 _ **PARTE 2: LAS ARMAS SAGRADAS  
**_

 _Capítulo 1: El Sueño De Un Ninja_

Era de noche en Ninjago. Todos dormían con tranquilidad, sin tomar en cuenta, o más bien pensar, en el mal que en la oscuridad se ocultaba. Los ninjas, ellos también dormían, sin preocuparse por nada, olvidando todo aquello que, hasta hace unos días, creían que no sucedería, o existía.

Siriana, quien ahora vivía "permanentemente" con los ninjas, tenía un sueño tranquilo, por así decirlo, hasta que este cambió repentinamente…

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _En el Monasterio del Spinjitzu._

— _Siriana…Siriana. Concéntrate—Decía una voz sabia y tranquila, pero a la vez firme y con autoridad._

— _No puedo Sensei—Respondió una voz dulce y nerviosa, perteneciente a una niña de cabello castaño matizado de un color purpura, que vestía un traje ninja de entrenamiento—. Anoche nuevamente tuve esos sueños—Mencionó mientras se levantaba del suelo después de ser golpeada al intentar esquivar un muñeco de entrenamiento._

— _El entrenamiento termino por hoy—Dijo nuevamente la voz, esta vez preocupada, voz que pertenecía a un joven hombre con una barba pequeña, así como también su cabello se encontraba trenzado en su espalda; vestía un Kimono azul con blanco, el cual, en la espalda tenía el Símbolo del Destino de color oro—. Cuéntame… ¿Qué has visto esta vez?—Cuestionó una vez que ella ya estaba de pie y tranquila. Caminaron juntos hasta el interior del Monasterio._

 _Ya en el interior, ambos sentados frente a una mesa en la cual había un humeante y natural té._

— _Esta vez, todo fue un poco más claro Sensei. Me vi a mí, mayor; junto a cuatro chicos de mi edad, y…también a usted—Comenzó a decir. El Sensei solo la escuchaba en silencio—. Había guerra, destrucción. Los Serpentín, ellos, eran los responsables. Usted resultaba herido, Sensei. Y ellos, quisieron detener a los Serpentín, pero…no lo lograron…—Con forme hablaba, su voz se quebraba por el miedo—. Los vi…vi a mi madre. Me hablaba, con una voz cálida, quería ayudarme…estaba sola. Pero después…él apareció…ese Serpentín quería que fuera con él, me controlaba. Me obligó a atacarlos. Yo…yo fui quien lo hirió, Sensei._

— _Hmmm…Ya veo—Mencionó el Sensei sin restarle importancia—. Siriana. No hay nada que pueda decirte ahora, que no te lo haya dicho antes. Recuerda, esos sueños no significan nada si tú así lo deseas. Lo que veas en esos sueños no tiene que suceder, solo tú puedes cambiar tu futuro._

— _Pero no mi destino…—Replicó._

— _Hmmm…el Destino es algo que nadie puede predecir con exactitud. Y el futuro, este se encuentra ligado al destino, en ocasiones el destino puede llegar a ser incierto, así como el futuro. Pero cada quien elige su futuro, bueno o malo; y la decisión que tomemos, anteriormente fue prevista…—Comenzó a decirle sabiamente el Sensei mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que, sorprendentemente, se había abierto sola y, desde el exterior, se podía distinguir una brillante luz dorada que cada vez era más notoria. La voz del Sensei se iba apagando con forme se alejaba—. Nadie puede escapar de su destino…_

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Fue en ese momento cuando Siriana despertó.

—Nadie puede escapar de su destino…—Susurró para sí misma.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A la mañana siguiente. Los ninjas seguían durmiendo, pero, como ese día comenzaría el entrenamiento; fueron despertados…

— ¿Lista?—Le susurró el Sensei Wu a Siriana. Pues ambos se encontraban en la habitación de los ninjas, justo frente a sus camas.

—Lista—Afirmó de igual manera Siriana sosteniendo un gon. Al mismo tiempo en el que tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, comenzó a tocar el gon creando un ruido ensordecedor—. ¡Despierten!—Gritó al unísono junto al Sensei.

— ¡Ahhhh! Pero qué…—Mencionó Lloyd asustado y cayendo de su cama.

— ¡Ahh!...Auch…—Dijo de igual manera Zane mientras se golpeaba la cabeza al levantarse de forma tan repentina.

— ¿Por qué nos despiertan?—Se quejó Kai sentándose en su cama.

—Pues porque es hora de entrenar—Respondió Siriana.

—Y ¿Qué acaso no podíamos iniciar a las 10:00 y no a las 7:00?—Replicó Jay después de revisar el reloj despertador y volviendo a acostarse.

—No. Si quieren aprender a usar las Armas Sagradas deben entrenar. Deben darlo todo—Los reprimió el Sensei.

— ¡Ya despierten!—Volvió a gritar Siriana cuando todos volvieron a sus posiciones de descanso, golpeando nuevamente el gon.

—Deja de hacer eso—Gruñó Jay lanzando un rayo al gon. Rayo que se transmitió por todo el cuerpo de Siriana.

— ¡Ahh!—Lanzó un grito ahogado al tiempo en el que dejaba caer el gon—. Está bien…ya me quedó claro—Dijo aturdida.

—Uh…lo siento—Se disculpó Jay al darse cuenta de su error.

—Ya no importa—Mencionó ella—. Vístanse y bajen, deben desayunar; y después entrenaremos—Terminó por decir antes de que tanto ella como el Sensei salieran de la habitación.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Hmmm. Algo te preocupa—Mencionó el Sensei jugando con su barba, al mismo tiempo en el que caminaba con Siriana hasta el primer piso.

—Q-qué…y-yo…para nada Sensei—Dijo nerviosa desviando la mirada. El Sensei solo le dirigió una mirada acusadora—. Ahhhh…—Suspiró—. Está bien… Los sueños han regresado—Se detuvo al ver la expresión preocupada del Sensei—. Pero no de la forma que usted cree Sensei. Esta vez no son sobre el futuro, sino del pasado. Mi sueño, fue del día en el que conocí a los ninjas… Y aclaro… No estos ninjas…—Dijo lo último en un susurro casi audible, para evitar que alguien más los escuchara.

—Hmmm…ya veo… Esto puede ser tanto bueno, como malo. Para ti, ¿qué crees que signifique?

—Ese es el problema. No lo sé…

—Hey, hey. ¿De qué tanto hablan?—Interrumpió Cole animado una vez que había bajado junto a los demás.

—De cosas sin importancia—Dijo rápidamente Siriana—Desayunen. Los veré afuera…—Dicho esto salió sin más, dejando a todos confundidos, a todos excepto al Sensei Wu…bueno, no tan confundido…

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos, tengo todavía un capitulo ya escrito que, dentro de los próximos días les publicaré, además ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo 3, así que quizá también lo tengan esta semana.**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	18. Pt2-Capítulo 2

**Un capítulo más, ya nos hemos emparejado con Wattpad :P**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2: Lección 1, Aprende a Escuchar_

—Okay, ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?—Preguntó Kai de brazos cruzados junto al resto.

Todos ya se encontraban en la cubierta y el espacio de entrenamiento ya había sido despejado.

—Entrenar, qué más si no—Respondió con simpleza la chica de cabello multicolor.

—Ya sabemos que entrenar—Murmuró Jay—. Lo que queremos saber es ¿qué haremos exactamente?

Ante la actitud que el Ninja del Rayo adoptaba tanto ahora como el pasado Siriana no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño como respuesta a sus palabras.

—Primero que nada es necesario conocer sus limitaciones, sus capacidades—Comenzó a explicar ignorando su molestia.

—Espera, espera. ¿Tú nos vas a entrenar?—Detuvo Lloyd intrigado.

—Creí que había quedado claro que así sería—Regresó la chica.

—Ella es la única que sabe y puede enseñarles—Aclaró el Sensei Wu desde su posición, esta era a varios metros atrás junto a Misako, pues Nya también debía entrenar.

—Debe estar bromeando, usted es el Sensei—Exclamó Jay.

—Esta vez no—Fue lo que el anciano respondió.

—Bueno, bueno. Basta de charlas, es hora de entrenar—Con un golpe de manos Siriana detuvo sus cuestionamientos para así poder comenzar con la clase.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Esto es ridículo—Exclamó con fastidio Kai logrando así romper con la concentración de todos.

—Kai, vuelve a la posición—Le ordenó Siriana de pie frente a él.

Con la posición, se refería a volver a sentarse en flor de loto tal y como lo habían estado haciendo los seis durante la última media hora. ¿Por qué? Se preguntarán, la respuesta es sencilla: Siriana les ordenó hacer eso como primera lección con el fin de meditar y saber controlar su energía interna, sea lo que fuere eso.

Pero, para Kai quien no disfrutaba en lo absoluto el estar "sin hacer nada" terminó siendo realmente fastidioso, para todos en realidad, pero estaba claro que nadie diría nada, nadie excepto el más rebelde y necio de todo el equipo ninja: Kai.

—No—Negó con avidez sin limitarse—. Esto es ridículo—Repitió.

—Kai tiene razón—Habló ahora Jay poniéndose igualmente de pie—es ridículo. No tiene sentido.

—Chicos, hay que ser pacientes—Trató de convencerlos Cole con cierta tranquilidad. Para este momento ya todos estaban de pie, rodeando en una media luna a Siriana quien no decía nada, tan solo les veía molesta y desafiante—. Siriana solo quiere ayudarnos...—Pero no lo dejaron continuar.

— ¿Ayudarnos?—Recriminó Jay—. ¡Solo lo dices porque estás loco por ella!—Gritó molesto llamando la atención de todos, principalmente de la chica de cabello multicolor y el fantasma quienes ahora veían nerviosos a todas partes menos a sí mismos.

—Lo único que debemos hacer es tomar las armas y aprender a usarlas como lo hemos hecho en el pasado, es todo—Dijo Kai rompiendo con la incómoda atmósfera en el que todos se habían sumido gracias a Jay y su gran boca.

—N-no es tan fácil—Le cortó Siriana volviendo en si después de tal revelación que, para no tener más problemas, fingió no haber escuchado.

—Claro que si—Recalcó Kai avanzando hasta donde estaba el bolso en el cual todas sus armas eran guardadas—, y te lo probaré—Concluyó tras abrir el bolso y tomar su arma.

—Kai—Le llamó temerosa Siriana—, no lo hagas.

—No tengo por qué escucharte—Masculló este sin prestarle más atención a sus palabras.

Con el arma ya en sus manos comenzó a sentir una extraña corriente de energía, como un fuego invisible que se transmitía del arma a su cuerpo, trató de ignorar eso negándole importancia y creyendo que era algo normal, aunque, tal vez, en realidad si lo era. Y, aun así, a pesar de ese extraño presentimiento, esa sensación, comenzó a blandir el arma como el ninja que era; con movimientos agiles y fluidos se movía al compás del arma, como si fueran uno mismo.

Sus compañeros veían asombrados tal hazaña, y un pensamiento sobre la posible equivocación de Siriana rondaba por la mente de todos, si tan solo la hubieran escuchado, si tan solo hubieran prestado un poco más de atención; se habrían dado cuenta, al igual que Siriana y Wu, que ese "fuego invisible" no era tan invisible en realidad y que el desastre se aproximaba con forme más de ese "fuego" invadía el cuerpo de su amigo.

— ¡Ah! ¿qu-qué está pasando?—Exclamó aterrado el Ninja Rojo al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a quemar por dentro y, aun mas, cuando vio sus manos incendiarse junto con el arma que estas sostenían.

— ¡Kai, apágalo!—Le gritó Lloyd temiendo por la seguridad de todos al ver como el fuego comenzaba a aumentar cubriendo cada vez más el cuerpo de su amigo.

— ¡NO PUEDO!—Le regresó Kai luchando por contener el fuego, tratando, inútilmente, de zafarse de esa arma que parecía haberse adherido a sus manos—… Está…muy…caliente—Musitó sintiendo como el calor aumentaba, sentía como si se quemara por dentro, como si en lugar de sangre sus venas transportaran fuego.

—Es un idiota—Murmuró Siriana con el ceño fruncido.

—Siriana—Le llamó con desesperación Cole—, ayúdalo… por favor—Pidió con ojos suplicantes a los que ella no se pudo resistir.

—Bien—Gruñó no muy segura de realmente querer hacerlo.

Con paso tranquilo se dirigió al bolso y, con la misma paciencia, tomó el par de cuchillas que ahora pertenecían a Nya.

— ¿Qué va hacer?—Se preguntó Lloyd al notar como se acercaba hasta su amigo en problemas.

—Creo que sería bueno que nos apartáramos un poco—Mencionó Zane siendo el más razonable de todos.

Ni Cole, ni Jay, ni Nya y mucho menos Lloyd estuvieron en desacuerdo. Rápidamente se alejaron dejándole el lugar tanto a Kai como a Siriana.

—Zane—Le llamó la chica de cabello teñido—, mantente alerta—Le ordenó para sorpresa de todos—. Cuando yo te diga quiero que uses tus poderes.

— ¿Cómo?—Cuestionó realmente confundido siendo ignorado por la chica que avanzaba con seguridad y cuchillas en mano.

Un suspiro largo y profundo escapó entonces de los labios de la chica, un suspiro que resonó en todo el lugar puesto a que el silencio abundaba ahora. Fue entonces que, la atención de todos se desvió a las armas en sus manos, estas habían comenzado a iluminarse del color blanco más puro que pudiera existir, esa luz comenzó a transmitirse, de la misma forma que había ocurrido con Kai, por todo el cuerpo de Siriana, pero, a diferencia del Ninja Rojo, esta supo mantenerla en un flujo constante como si realmente fuera parte de ella.

Con forme la luz en su cuerpo aumentaba se fue posicionando justo donde Kai se encontraba, estando a escasos centímetros de él.

—No te muevas—Le indicó—, respira profundamente—Continuó con voz serena—y trata de mantenerte tranquilo.

Kai simplemente asintió temeroso por sus acciones, pues, realmente no sabía qué es lo que ella haría.

Todos estaban expectantes, con la mirada fija en la chica a espera de su siguiente movimiento, el cual no tardó mucho en llegar.

Con la punta de una de las cuchillas tocó el pecho de Kai y, con la otra tocó el arma en sus manos. El Ninja Rojo no supo qué hacer entonces, simplemente se quedó así, inmóvil, ni siquiera respiraba debido a la tensión del momento. Podía sentir la punta afilada de la cuchilla en su pecho, pero, igualmente, podía sentir como en ese mismo lugar su piel comenzaba a estar más caliente, como si todo el fuego que cubría su cuerpo avanzara hasta reunirse en ese punto en específico. Lo mismo ocurría con la Katana de doble hoja, aunque ninguno, ni siquiera él, pudiera notarlo.

Poco a poco la luz que había envuelto tanto las cuchillas como el cuerpo de Siriana comenzó a tornarse de un color rosado que, con forme pasaban los segundos y estos se convertían a minutos, cambió hasta llegar a ser tan rojo como el traje del ninja frente a ella. Por otro lado, el fuego que había envuelto a Kai se fue extinguiendo sin dejar marcas ni quemaduras, como si nunca hubiera existido.

—Zane—Volvió a llamar la chica ahora con una voz agotada—, cuando aparte las cuchillas—Comenzó a decir, su respiración agitada y la frente cubierta de sudor—congélalos—Finalizó.

— ¿Qué?—Exclamó por todos.

—Solo hazlo—Interrumpió antes de que se negara y, sin permitirle comentar algo más o siquiera prepararse, apartó ambas cuchillas alejándose al mismo tiempo que pateaba el arma en las manos de Kai logrando hacer que este la soltara y gritaba un cansado: — ¡AHORA!

Sin saber ya si era correcto o no, el Ninja del Hielo congeló tanto a Kai como el arma que ahora yacía en el suelo, cada uno en un enorme pedazo de hielo que, increíblemente, comenzó a derretirse al instante.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Reclamó Jay a su amigo Nindroide.

—Porque ella me lo dijo—Señaló lo obvio el Nindroide.

— ¡Siriana!—Ese fue Cole que, preocupado por el estado de la chica, corrió hasta ella al verla caer sin fuerzas al suelo—, ¿estás bien?—Preguntó temeroso intentando ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Sí—Respondió con simpleza ella tras ponerse de pie con su ayuda—, solo estoy algo cansada—Confesó.

—Miren—Llamó la atención de todos Jay—, ya se descongeló—Señaló con una mano a Kai, quien ahora se encontraba de pie sobre un enorme charco de agua junto con el arma a sus pies completamente empapado y con restos de hielo en su cabello.

—Que bien—Murmuró molesta Siriana liberándose del agarre protector de Cole comenzando a caminar amenazante hasta el chico del traje rojo y, en completo silencio, pero sin apartar su mirada asesina de él, tomó la Katana del suelo—. Eres un imprudente, un necio y un idiota también—Enumeró fastidiada—. ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS! ¡Pudiste no solo matarte sino a todos nosotros también!—Le recriminó justo antes de dar media vuelta aun con arma en mano para proceder a guardarla junto con las cuchillas en el bolso que, una vez asegurado, se colgó a la espalda—. Tenía razón Sensei—Se dirigió a él con pesar—, tal vez aun no estén listos.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!—Exclamaron los jóvenes ninjas sorprendidos.

—No es nada que el entrenamiento no arregle—Trató de razonar Misako—. No podemos rendirnos.

—Mamá tiene razón—Intervino Lloyd—. Además tu nos dijiste que…

—Sé lo que dije—Le interrumpió Siriana—. Y también sé lo que prometí—Continuó dejando escapar un suspiro cansado, un mareo la hizo perder el equilibrio por escasos segundos recuperándolo al instante—. El entrenamiento terminó por hoy. Lección uno: Aprendan a escuchar… Deberán seguir practicando—Y tras decir esto último se marchó, ingresando al interior del Bounty ante la mirada de todos.

* * *

 **Okay, así termina este capítulo, creo que la acción se está comenzando a dar a notar.**

 **¿Podrán los ninjas controlar esas armas? Pronto lo averiguaremos.**

 **El capítulo 3 va prácticamente a la mitad, así que quizá (no es probable) esté para el viernes o el sábado.**

 **Gracias a Moto Arata por su Review :)**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	19. Pt2-Capítulo 3

**Lo prometido es deuda. ¡Aquí está el capítulo! Y esta vez es uno largo, 10 páginas, 2728 palabras… Que lo disfruten.**

 _Capítulo 3: Lección Dos, No Subestimes_

Un nuevo día había llegado y con ello un nuevo entrenamiento.

Los chicos ya sabían lo que pasaría si no se levantaban temprano, así que, para cuando la chica ninja llegó a buscarlos ellos ya se encontraban listos para iniciar su día.

—Creí que tendría que volver a utilizar esto—Dijo desanimada la chica con el instrumento que utilizó para despertarlos el día anterior aún en sus manos—. En fin, ¡andando!—Indicó saliendo del lugar y siendo seguida por ellos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tras desayunar todos se dirigieron a la cubierta del Bounty para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

—Y bien—Comenzó Jay—, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer hoy?

—Dado lo que pasó el día de ayer—Siriana dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria a Kai—, llegué a la conclusión de que tendremos que usar métodos un poco más drásticos.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "más drásticos"?—Cuestionó con cierto temor Jay.

—A que ustedes son tan complicados que tendré que irme por el lado difícil—Explicó la chica—. ¡No sean miedosos!—Les reprendió al ver las caras asustadas de todos—, no es para tanto.

—P-por qué no mejor comenzamos—Intervino Lloyd para evitar más problemas.

—Está bien—Concedió Siriana—. Vamos a ver cuáles son sus capacidades—Comenzó a explicar—, solo así sabré en qué debo trabajar con cada uno.

—Explícate mejor—Pidió Kai con seriedad.

Siriana rodó los ojos con molestia por su actitud, ¿acaso jamás dejaría de comportarse así?

—Uno por uno se enfrentará a mí—Continuó explicando—, no usaran sus poderes y su única arma será esta—Les mostró un bastón b _ō_ de madera que tomó con anterioridad del pequeño almacén de armas.

— ¿Quieres decir que podremos golpearte sin ser regañados?—Cuestionó Kai divertido.

—Dudo que lo logren—Se burló ella—, pero sí.

—Con eso me basta—Dijo Kai—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Justo ahora—Sentenció la chica—. Y tú serás el primero—Le lanzó el bastón b _ō para que se preparara_ —. El resto espere junto al Sensei—Señaló el lugar en el que tanto Wu como Misako se encontraban, al mismo tiempo en el que tomaba igualmente un bastón.

—Trataré de ser gentil—Dijo Kai con cierto toque arrogante, algo muy común en él.

—Y yo trataré de no humillarte—Mencionó la chica ya en posición de combate—… demasiado—Sentenció.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada entonces.

Kai, ya listo para atacar, se lanzó en su contra intentando golpearla con el bastón; mas Siriana logró esquivarlo con gran rapidez sorprendiéndolo no solo a él, sino también al resto.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?—Exclamó no creyendo que pudiera moverse tan rápido.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes?—Retó la chica incitándolo a atacar nuevamente.

Nuevamente el Ninja Rojo se lanzó al combate y nuevamente falló en el intento. Mas esta vez fue diferente, pues no solo Siriana esquivó su ataque, sino que se lo devolvió derribándolo con su bastón de forma inmediata.

—El Ninja Rojo no es tan bueno como dicen—Se burló la chica caminando en círculos a su alrededor.

—Te demostraré que te equivocas—Murmuró el chico reincorporándose con un salto y, aprovechando la "distracción" de la chica, preparó su nuevo ataque al alzar la mano tras soltar el bastón.

— ¡No Kai!—Intervino Lloyd al ver las llamas creciendo en su mano.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el Ninja ya había arrojado la bola de fuego en contra de la chica que, de espaldas a él, parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la chica saltó esquivando el ataque y lanzándose contra él para derribarlo nuevamente, esta vez permaneciendo sobre él para evitar que se volviera a poner de pie.

—Fallaste—Dijo Siriana con seriedad aún sobre él—. Dije que no debían usar sus poderes—Le recordó con cierta molestia levantándose para dejar que él también lo hiciera—. ¡Siguiente!

Las miradas se repartieron entre todos los faltantes, ¿quién sería el siguiente?

—Yo sigo—Habló Jay avanzando hasta estar frente a ella.

—Muy bien—Aceptó la chica tomando ambos bastones para arrojarle uno al castaño—. Cuando quieras—Dijo ya estando en posición de ataque.

—No creas que me vencerás—Decía con forme avanzaba en círculos a su alrededor—, yo no caeré en tus trucos como Kai.

— _¡Oye!—_ Renegó el Ninja Rojo molesto.

— ¡Prepárate para sentir el rayo!—Gritó justo antes de correr contra ella.

Pero, al igual que la vez anterior, la chica esquivó el ataque de un salto provocando que el Ninja Azul chocara contra el mástil del barco perdiendo el enfrentamiento de forma inmediata.

—Eso fue rápido hasta para Jay—Murmuró Cole.

— ¡T-te escuché!—Exclamó el Ninja del Rayo aun aturdido desde el suelo.

— ¡Siguiente!—Llamó la chica ya lista para continuar con el combate.

—Esta vez iré yo—Dijo la Ninja del Agua tomando el bastón que Jay había dejado caer para posicionarse frente a ella.

—Muy bien—Concedió Siriana—, cuando quieras—Pronunció tras, nuevamente, estar ya en posición.

Con movimientos agiles Nya comenzó a atacar. Lanzaba golpes con el bastón a diestra y siniestra, girándolo, usando una sola mano y ambas en algunos casos.

Mas Siriana no se quedaba atrás, ninguno de los golpes lanzados por Nya llegaron a ella pues con movimientos igual de agiles logró bloquear y esquivar cada uno de ellos.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Nya es buena—Comentó Jay expectante.

— ¿Qué se siente que tu hermana te supere?—Se burló Lloyd apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Kai.

—Oh cállate—Se quejó el chico cruzándose de brazos para diversión del resto.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Mientras tanto, el combate continuaba, ambas ya se encontraban un poco agotadas por el esfuerzo.

—Debo admitir que no esperaba que duraras tanto—Confesó Siriana saltando para evitar un nuevo ataque.

—Suelo sorprender a las personas—Dijo la Ninja del Agua preparándose para lanzar un nuevo ataque—. Además aprendo rápido—Comentó mientras saltaba para esquivar un ataque por parte de Siriana.

—Quizá fui un poco obvia con mis movimientos—Mencionó la de cabello multicolor—. Por suerte no lo has visto todo—Dijo justo antes de lanzar contra el suelo un objeto que después se convirtió en humo.

— ¿Qué?—Exclamó sorprendida por el nuevo movimiento de su contrincante.

El humo se había extendido a su alrededor imposibilitándole el ver más allá de lo que había frente a ella.

—Parece que no me equivoqué—Dijo Siriana avanzando hasta ella para golpearla—, pero ¿qué podría esperar de quien es hermana del Ninja Rojo?—Comentó para molestia de la chica.

— _¡OYE!—_ Se escuchó el reclamo del chico.

Lo que Nya mas odiaba es que la compararan con su hermano, que esperaran que ella fuera "tan buena" como él. Siempre, desde que Kai se había convertido en Ninja, ella se había sentido opacada y había deseado demostrarle lo fuerte que podía ser, tanto o más que él.

Y que Siriana le dijera tal cosa solo la hizo molestarse.

— ¿No dirás nada?—La provocaba la del traje morado—. Que decepción—Masculló sin parar de atacar a la chica que, por el enojo, había perdido la concentración y sus intentos por evitar los golpes se reducían a prácticamente nada—. ¡Vamos Ninja del Agua, demuéstrame lo que tienes!

Con decisión Nya se lanzó para atacar, pero Siriana lo evitó golpeándola con el bastón en las piernas provocándole una caída.

—Fallaste—Dijo cuándo el humo terminaba de disiparse ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie—. Perdón por lo que dije—Le susurró cuando la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—No hay problema—Dijo la pelinegra aun un poco molesta caminando hasta donde el resto la esperaba.

— ¿Quién será el siguiente?—Cuestionó la chica dirigiéndose a los únicos Ninjas que aún no pasaban al frente.

—Yo—Habló el Ninja de Titanio avanzando hasta ella y tomando el bastón que esta le ofrecía.

—Muy bien Ninja de Titanio—Habló Siriana—, muéstrame lo que tienes.

— _ **Zane ten cuidado, sus movimientos pueden llegar a ser impredecibles—**_ Escuchó Zane la voz de PIXAL en su interior.

Con la mirada comenzó a evaluar el lugar y los posibles movimientos que su oponente pudiera realizar tomando en cuenta sus anteriores tácticas.

— _ **Lo más probable es que intente provocarte como lo hizo con el resto—**_ Le avisó.

—Descuida PIXAL, lo tengo todo controlado—Le tranquilizó Zane terminando con la evaluación.

— ¿Ya terminaste?—Irrumpió Siriana en su "conversación"—, ¿o aun debo esperar para comenzar?

—No—Negó el Ninja de Titanio—, ya podemos comenzar.

—Muy bien—Accedió la chica siendo ella esta vez quien hiciera el primer movimiento lanzándose contra él.

Como si leyera sus movimientos –y así era– esquivó su ataque dando un salto al mismo tiempo en el que le regresaba el ataque, más ella también logró esquivarlo.

—Parece que la computadora si funciona, ¿no es así?—Mencionó la chica deteniéndose frente a él—. ¿Pero estás seguro que funcionará siempre?—Le cuestionó justo antes de lanzarle un nuevo ataque con el bastón.

Y cuando Zane intentó esquivarlo una nueva bomba de humo impactó contra el suelo afectando su visión.

— _ **Zane ten cuidado—**_ Le advirtió PIXAL al notar el nuevo problema.

—Había escuchado que el Ninja Blanco tenía un sexto sentido—Comentaba la chica oculta entre el humo—, que era bueno deduciendo y encontrando soluciones rápidas y precisas.

—Yo no soy él—Fue lo que dijo el Nindroide permaneciendo en posición de ataque intentando protegerse de cualquier cosa que llegara contra él con su bastón—. Yo soy el Ninja de Titanio.

— ¿Estás seguro?—Le cuestionaba la chica para confundirlo.

— _ **No la escuches Zane—**_ Repetía una y otra vez PIXAL en su mente.

—Ah pero claro—Exclamó la chica—, ahora estás hecho de titanio—Recordó como si hubiera olvidado algo de suma importancia—. ¿Esa es la diferencia? ¿Es por eso que ya no eres el mismo?—Interrogaba ahora estando frente a él, pues el humo ya se había disipado en su totalidad—. ¿Acaso ya no eres Zane?

—Yo…—Intentó decir el Nindroide, más no pudo continuar pues fue derribado en el instante por la chica ninja.

— _**¿Estás bien Zane?—**_ Le habló PIXAL al percibir su caída.

—Sí, estoy bien PIXAL—Le respondió aun desde el suelo observando la mano enguantada que se extendía hasta él para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

—Fallaste—Le dijo Siriana cuando el Ninja de Titanio aceptó su ayuda y se reincorporó.

—Qué puedo decir—Mencionó con tranquilidad—, eres buena.

—Gracias—Sonrió satisfecha—. ¡Siguiente!—Llamó al nuevo oponente una vez que Zane había regresado junto al resto.

El siguiente en pasar al frente fue el Ninja Negro.

Con seriedad recogió el bastón del suelo y, al igual que no hicieron sus compañeros, avanzó hasta estar frente a ella.

—No creas que conmigo te será tan fácil—Avisó Cole tras adoptar su posición de combate ya teniendo el bastón entre sus manos.

—Eso ya lo veremos—Sentenció la chica igualmente en posición.

No tardaron mucho en comenzar a pelear, los ataques iban y venían por ambas partes. La mayoría de los golpes eran esquivados, más otros pocos si lograron dar en el blanco en algunas ocasiones.

Cole tenía una ventaja y eso comenzaba a frustrar un poco a Siriana, aunque claro, jamás lo demostraría.

—Eres bueno fantasmita—Habló con un toque de broma la chica saltando para atacarlo nuevamente, más el chico fantasma se hizo intangible evitando así el golpe—. Pero no lo suficiente—Sentenció justo antes de lanzarse nuevamente a atacarlo.

—Admítelo—Dijo entonces el Ninja Negro evitando todos y cada uno de los ataques—. No puedes contra mí.

— ¿Con que eso crees?—Cuestionó la chica con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Había caído justo en la trampa.

Cole ahora se encontraba acorralado contra el mástil del Bounty, momento que la chica aprovechó para lanzar en su contra un pequeño artefacto que, al estar cerca de él, se abrió revelando ser una red especial para capturar fantasmas.

—Fallaste—Declaró con diversión la chica.

— ¡No es justo!—Exclamó el chico fantasma ahora inmovilizado contra el mástil—. Dijiste que las únicas armas serían los bastones—Replicó.

—Las bombas de humo y las redes no son armas—Se excusó—, más bien son "elementos de ayuda". Y esta en especial—Habló ahora junto a él comenzando a desatarlo—, la conseguí con un viejo conocido suyo.

—Ronín—Dijo Cole ya liberado.

—Así es—Asintió ella—. Ahora, ¡Lloyd!—Llamó al único ninja que aún no pasaba—, es tu turno.

—Ohh esto va a estar genial—Habló Jay emocionado.

—Sí—Concordó Kai—. Lloyd te dará tu merecido.

—Tú puedes Lloyd—Alentó Nya sujetándolo del hombro.

—Aquí voy—Se animó el rubio tomando una gran bocanada de aire para comenzar a avanzar hasta donde Siriana le esperaba.

—Demuéstrame lo que tienes, Ninja Verde—Le dijo al mismo tiempo en el que le lanzaba el bastón b _ō._

Con un rápido movimiento el arma fue atrapada por el chico que, de forma instantánea, adoptó la posición de ataque listo para comenzar.

Una respiración, dos respiraciones, tres… Y… El combate comenzó…

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque prácticamente al mismo tiempo, golpeando repetitivamente los bastones haciendo que chocaran entre sí.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Ambos son muy buenos—Mencionó Cole sorprendido.

—Lloyd la vencerá—Dijo con seguridad Kai.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro—Habló ahora Zane—. Siriana es buena, más de lo que aparenta, y según mis cálculos ambos tienen las mismas probabilidades de ganar.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Vamos Lloyd—Le provocaba Siriana al notar que el chico comenzaba a agotarse—. ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Justo después de decir esto se lanzó nuevamente al ataque.

Lloyd, estando ya un poco cansado, a duras penas logró esquivar dicho ataque y devolverlo al mismo tiempo.

Esa chica lo estaba superando, no podía permitirlo, no podía perder. ¡Se supone que él es el Ninja Verde! Todos dicen que es el ninja más fuerte, más él había dejado de creerlo desde hace ya un tiempo atrás.

Su padre le había dicho que ser el Ninja Verde no solo era vestir de cierto color, y era cierto, él lo había descubierto, pero si falla ¿qué se supone que es?

— ¡Vamos Ninja Verde!—Insistía la de cabello morado sin dejar de atacarlo—. ¡Demuestra lo que puedes hacer! ¡Eres fuerte, DEMUESTRALO!

Y fue eso lo que terminó por romper su paciencia.

Dejando atrás el bastón comenzó a girar a su alrededor con ayuda del Spinjitzu, atacándola sin darle oportunidad de defenderse.

Y ella, a duras penas lograba esquivar los ataques. Quizá se había excedido un poco con las palabras.

— _¡Lloyd!—_ Le llamaban Wu y Misako, había perdido el control.

Justo en ese momento se detuvo, ahora estando frente a ella y aunque todos creían que había terminado, ese solo era un leve descanso, pues poco a poco comenzó a recobrar fuerza acumulando energía en sus manos para después lanzarla en contra de la agotada chica que se mantenía de pie con gran dificultad.

— _¡LLOYD NO!—_ Gritaron todos para intentar detenerlo.

Más fue imposible.

La esfera de energía dio justo en el blanco, no en Siriana, pero si a sus pies logrando arrojarla con la suficiente fuerza como para estrellarse contra el mástil a sus espaldas y caer al suelo con pesadez.

Fue entonces que recuperó el control de sus acciones. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de su error.

—Ay no—Susurró al ver lo que había hecho.

— ¡Siriana!—Exclamó el Sensei llegando junto a ella para revisar que estuviera bien—. Tranquilo, ella está bien—Dijo tras notar que solo había quedado inconsciente por el golpe—. Pero necesito ayuda para llevarla adentro, necesita descansar.

—Yo lo hago—Se ofreció culpable el rubio cargándola en brazos para llevársela.

—Va estar bien Lloyd, no te preocupes—Intentó tranquilizarlo su madre posando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Fue mi culpa—Admitió el chico.

—Ya hablaremos de eso después—Dijo el Sensei—. Ahora vamos, hay que llevarla a su habitación. El resto limpie este desastre.

Las quejas se comenzaron a escuchar al menos por parte de dos de los cinco ninjas que quedaban, pues el resto estaba realmente preocupado por el estado de la chica y, al mismo tiempo, confundidos por la actitud de Lloyd durante el combate. ¿Acaso el Ninja Verde les ocultaba algo? Quizá la nueva miembro del equipo no era la única con secretos.

 **Y es todo, ¿Qué creen que sea lo que le ocurre a Lloyd? ¿Siriana realmente se encontrará bien? ¿Perdonará a Lloyd por lo que hizo? Pronto lo sabremos :) aunque, quizá no sea tan pronto XD**

 **En fin…**

 **Gracias a Moto Arata por su Review :)**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	20. Pt2-Capítulo 4

**Me tardé, lo sé, y lo siento u.u pero aquí está el capítulo. Que lo disfruten…**

* * *

 _Capítulo 4: Lección Tres, Conoce y Acepta Tus Errores_

 _Todo lo que veía era oscuridad, no sabía que había ocurrido, solo sentía un punzante y molesto dolor de cabeza; más aun así se sentía en paz. Pero esa paz y su silencio se vieron destruidos por una voz que le llamaba…_

 _Grande fue su sorpresa cuando reconoció esa voz. Y fue más grande cuando, tras abrir los ojos y sentarse sobre la cama, vio al dueño de esa voz frente a ella._

— _Al fin despiertas—Dijo con tranquilidad el chico azabache que tenía enfrente._

— _¿Derek?—Murmuró confundida sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos._

 _¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera aquí?_

— _De carne y hueso—Sonrió el azabache acercándose más a ella para que pudiera verlo bien._

— _Es imposible—Susurró la de cabello multicolor poniéndose de pie._

 _Era imposible que fuera real, pero estaba ahí, frente a ella; tan sonriente como siempre y vistiendo su usual traje negro. Realmente no podía ser real, no si le veía de esa forma tan…normal._

 _Con lentitud y miedo acercó una de sus manos hasta él, tenía que comprobar sus sospechas._

— _No tengas miedo—Susurró él tomando su mano entre las suyas—, no te haré daño—Sonrió obligándola a terminar con la distancia que los separaba, sujetándola por la cintura para evitar que se aleje—… Eso tú sola ya lo has hecho—Dijo con frialdad y, si hubiera podido ver sus ojos, habría notado la maldad en estos._

— _¿Qué…?—Murmuró más calló en seguida cuando sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo y una punzada en su estómago, el dolor era insoportable._

— _Eso es lo que les pasa a los traidores—Masculló el azabache apartándola de un empujón permitiéndole así notar la herida sangrante que tenía lugar en su abdomen a causa de una cuchilla que aún se encontraba atravesando su piel._

 _Sus fuerzas se vinieron abajo, su cuerpo no podía más. Cayó al suelo con dolor intentando recuperar el aire que comenzaba a escapar de sus pulmones y que tanto necesitaba._

— _Te lo mereces—Una nueva voz se hizo presente y denotaba maldad pura._

 _Su mirada, débil y borrosa, se dirigió al lugar del cual provenía esa voz._

 _Ahí, junto a Derek, se encontraban tres chicos más, dos de ellos castaños y el tercero rubio; todos vestidos de la misma forma que el primero con un traje negro; y todos poseían esa mirada llena de maldad._

— _Tu nos hiciste esto—Habló ahora el rubio, el mismo que había hablado al principio._

— _Tú provocaste todo esto—Dijo uno de los dos castaños._

— _Y tú provocaras que ellos tengan el mismo final que nosotros—Mencionó con maldad el otro castaño._

— _No…—Negaba con la poca energía que aún conservaba._

 _Ya no quería verlos, no podía seguir así. Su mirada ahora más borrosa que nunca a causa de las lágrimas se había aparado de ellos para quedar fija en el frio suelo en el cual aún se encontraba, sus manos presionaban con desesperación la herida sangrante de su abdomen; pero eso no calmaba el dolor, y no el dolor por la herida, no, más bien el dolor por saber muy en el fondo que ellos tenían razón._

— _Todo esto es tu culpa—Susurró el azabache tomándola por los hombros para que lo viera a los ojos._

 _Con fuerza apartó sus manos de la herida y fue él quien la cubrió ahora, presionando con fuerza haciéndola gritar de dolor hasta terminar inconsciente en el suelo._

" _ **Todo es tu culpa"**_

 _Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente._

 _Nuevamente estaba sumida en la oscuridad, pero esta vez no había silencio, ni tampoco paz._

 _Podía escuchar como las mismas voces que antes hablaban entre sí, pero no de una forma amistosa, parecían estar librando una pelea con alguien más._

 _Tenía que despertar._

 _Reconocía esa sensación y eso le aterraba._

 _Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, solo podía ver un cielo nocturno y los arboles del bosque en el que se encontraban moviéndose a causa del fuerte viento. Quiso levantarse pero el dolor que sentía en su abdomen y en todo el cuerpo le impidió seguir intentando._

 _No podía ver lo que ocurría, pero no hacía falta; sabía de sobra lo que estaba pasando y lo que pasaría después._

 _Solo necesitó escuchar la fuerte explosión que ocurrió en el lugar para saber que todo había terminado. Y así como el silencio poco a poco se fue haciendo presente en el lugar, sus ojos y su respiración también se fueron apagando hasta que dejó de sentir…_

" _ **Todo es tu culpa"**_

 _Resonó nuevamente en su mente, ¿no se suponía que había muerto?_

 _Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su cuerpo no se movía. Mas esta vez no había oscuridad, al menos no por completo._

 _De la oscuridad surgió un ser que bien conocía ya y que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas._

— _Si no quieres que la historia se repita con ellos—Habló ese Serpentin que tanto dolor le trajo haciendo aparecer junto a él a los ninjas que bien conocía ya—, si no quieres que tengan el mismo final que ellos—Mostró ahora a los cuatro chicos de antes—, solo debes unirte a mí—Dijo con voz tranquila pero llena de maldad—. Únete a mí y te prometo que el dolor se irá. Ya no sentirás más dolor._

 _Quiso hablar, quiso gritarle que jamás se uniría a él, pero no podía mover sus labios así como tampoco podía hacer que su cuerpo se moviera._

— _La solución está en ti…—Susurró antes de desaparecer al igual que las figuras de todos los chicos frente a ella._

 _Y cuando eso pasó, la oscuridad se apoderó nuevamente de ella más esta vez para sacarla de esa prisión mental en la cual se había sumido…_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Despertó con la respiración agitada y el sudor frio en su frente, no era la primera vez que ocurría, pero eso no significaba que dejaba de ser abrumador.

—Al fin despiertas—Habló una voz a su lado.

—Sensei—Dijo con la garganta seca—, ¿qué ocurrió?—Preguntó tras sentarse en la cama para verle mejor.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?—Indagó Wu jugando con su barba—. Lloyd y tú se estaban enfrentando, tú lo provocaste y él terminó noqueándote con su poder—Explicó a la confundida chica.

—Creo que…tal vez me excedí un poquito con la provocación—Admitió sobando el golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza para después levantarse de la cama.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando?—Le reprendió el mayor—. Lo que hiciste estuvo mal.

— ¿Por qué?—Le cuestionó con cierta molestia—, ¿por qué va en contra de nuestros principios? ¿O por qué puedo conseguir que me golpeen como Lloyd lo hizo?

—Ambas—Dijo con seriedad el Sensei, no permitiría que se siguiera comportando así.

—Fue por una buena causa—Gruñó la chica cruzándose de brazos—. Ahora ya sé exactamente como ayudarlos—Dijo esta vez en voz clara para que él le entendiera y cuando vio la interrogante en el rostro cansado del Sensei continuó—. Cada uno tiene su propio obstáculo, algo que les impide completar su unión con las armas, y ahora sé cuáles son sus obstáculos y eso significa que podré ayudarles a superarlos.

— ¿Y cuándo lo harás?—Cuestionó ahora más tranquilo el Sensei.

—Primero habrá que hablar con ellos y explicarles lo que descubrí—Respondió—, después trataremos con el resto.

— ¿Hablarás con ellos ahora mismo?

—Mientras más rápido mejor, ¿no cree?—Mencionó con una leve sonrisa caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación.

—Espera—Le detuvo, sujetando su brazo para evitar que continuara avanzando.

¿Ahora que ocurría?

Su retirada había sido detenida, no quedaba de otra más que escuchar lo que el Sensei tuviera que decirle.

Giró con rapidez para poder encararle, su ceño fruncido denotaba molestia, más al ver la mirada preocupada del mayor su ceño se redujo y no pudo evitar adoptar su misma expresión.

— ¿Estás bien?—Habló al fin Wu cuando tuvo toda la atención de la chica.

—Fue un simple golpe, Sensei—Respondió Siriana restándole importancia—, estoy bien.

—No me refiero al golpe—Le interrumpió y cuando vio su confusión continuó—. Mientras estuviste inconsciente murmuraste muchas cosas.

Así que era eso.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle? Era obvio que no podría mentirle sobre eso, no le quedaba de otra más que decir la verdad, pero…

—Solo fue una pesadilla—Evadió, sabía que no debía mentir, pero tampoco quería preocuparlo aún más si le decía la verdad—, no es nada.

Un nuevo intento por salir del lugar se hizo presente más nuevamente su retirada se vio frustrada.

—Siriana—Le llamó deteniéndola una vez más—. No fue una pesadilla y lo sabes—Dijo con seriedad—, ¿qué ocurre?

—Me está llamando—Dijo cansada ya de mentir—, desde hace varias noches que lo ha estado intentando—Admitió notando la preocupación y el temor en el rostro del mayor—. Pero no va a lograr nada—Añadió avanzando lo poco que le faltaba hasta llegar a la puerta—, no caeré esta vez…—Abrió la puerta dispuesta ya para salir sin ser detenida nuevamente—. No pienso dejar que la historia se repita.

Y se marchó.

— ¿Creen que esté bien?—Preguntó nervioso Lloyd removiéndose en su asiento.

—Lloyd, por última vez—Habló ahora el fastidiado Kai—, ¡está bien!—Le gritó—, el Sensei dijo que no fue nada.

—Si pero…—Intentó hablar nuevamente más al ver a la chica que entraba al lugar guardó silencio y corrió a su encuentro—. ¡Siriana!—Exclamó tomándola por sorpresa al abrazarla con fuerza—, ¿estás bien? Lamento mucho lo que pasó.

—Estoy bien, descuida—Le dijo la chica con expresión incomoda por la muestra de afecto—. ¿Crees que podrías soltarme? No me gustan los abrazos.

—Lo siento—Mencionó avergonzado tras liberarla de su agarre.

Realmente había estado preocupado, todos en realidad, y eso podía verlo en sus rostros; no era justo que siguiera comportándose así con ellos a pesar de que, en algún momento, se lo merecieron.

Fue entonces que dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta justo en el momento en el cual el Sensei la atravesó para reunirse con ellos, justo cuando le miró con expresión aprobatoria, indicándole que debía hablar de una vez por todas.

—Soy yo quien lo siente—Habló para sorpresa de todos, un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios permitiéndole así confesarse ante todos—, no debí provocarlos—Continuó cuando vio la sorpresa y confusión en sus rostros—, estuvo muy mal—Bajó la mirada avergonzada—. Aunque fue divertido…—Murmuró con una sonrisa que apagó en seguida—, y era necesario—Dijo ahora en voz alta volviendo a levantar la mirada—. Necesitaba descubrir qué es lo que los detiene, cuál es su obstáculo—Intentó explicar.

— ¿De qué hablas?—Le cuestionó Nya mas confundida que nunca.

—Cada uno de ustedes tiene un obstáculo—Continuó con su explicación esperando esta vez lograr que le entendieran—, algo que los detiene de poder crear un lazo completo con sus armas.

— ¿Algo como cuando debíamos liberar nuestro verdadero potencial?—Interrogó Zane entendiendo a medias lo que la chica les decía.

—Sí—Asintió con rapidez—, solo que esto es más complicado—Admitió nerviosa—. Pero no se preocupen, ya sé cuál es el obstáculo de cada uno y también sé cómo ayudarles a superarlo—Sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Y… ¿Cuáles son esos obstáculos?—Cuestionó ahora Kai no muy seguro de lo que la de cabello multicolor fuera a decir.

Siriana liberó un nuevo suspiro preparándose para decirle a cada uno lo que descubrió.

—Bien…—Carraspeó—. Comencemos con…—Dirigió su mirada por todos para elegir al primero—: Kai—Sentenció con una sonrisa.

—Algo me dice que esto no me va a agradar—Murmuró el nombrado encogiéndose en su lugar.

—Kai—Habló la chica con seriedad—, tu problema es que eres demasiado presumido—Dijo sin limitarse y con simpleza.

—Eso es cierto—Asintieron todos con diversión.

— ¡No es cierto!—Se quejó el Ninja Rojo con molestia.

—Es cierto—Repitieron todos al unísono.

—No escuchas—Continuó hablando Siriana—, dejas de lado las ordenes que se te dan por querer mostrar que "tu manera" es mejor, y obviamente no lo es. Debes aprender a pensar más allá de ti mismo—Sentenció con seriedad.

Y aunque Kai no lo admitiera, sabía que ella tenía razón. Fue por ello que, estando de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, asintió a lo que la chica dijo, prometiéndose internamente que cambiaría eso que al parecer estaba haciendo mal.

—Bien—Suspiró la de cabello multicolor lista para continuar con el siguiente—. Jay—Lo señaló con la mirada y el ninja solo pudo tragar con fuerza—. Tú te dejas llevar demasiado—Dijo con simpleza—, tu gran boca es tu problema, pero también puede ser tu salvación. No te concentras y pierdes el objetivo.

Y así como Kai lo hizo, él también asintió, aunque no de la misma forma molesta en la que el otro castaño lo hizo y tampoco su reacción fue igual. Jay, como todo el tiempo, parecía más relajado y seguro de que podría resolver ese problema.

—Nya—Habló nuevamente Siriana viendo ahora a la chica ninja—. Creo que sabes cuál es tu problema—Indagó—. Te dejas llevar demasiado por lo que los demás dicen y eso te hace perder la razón, te frustras al fallar por pensar en los demás.

La chica pensaba en lo que ella le decía, sabía que era cierto, pues ella misma lo había llegado a pensar en algunas ocasiones.

—Zane—Continuó y el Nindroide puso toda su atención en ella—. Debes dejar de confiar tanto en esa computadora—Lanzó de repente y para sorpresa de todos.

—Soy un Nindroide—Intentó excusarse más la chica lo detuvo.

—Antes también lo eras y no te dejabas llevar por lo que dice la computadora—Le reprendió.

—Antes era diferente—Susurró el Nindroide bajando la mirada.

—Ese es justo tu problema—Exclamó sonriente—, crees ser diferente, crees no ser el mismo Zane y eso te hace equivocarte, te hace débil. Ninja Blanco o Ninja de Titanio, sigues siendo Zane; y Zane no se valía por una computadora o estadísticas. Tu problema es no creer ser el mismo—Finalizó y el silenció se hizo presente.

— _ **Tal vez tenga razón, Zane—**_ Habló PIXAL en su interior y Zane solo asintió a sus palabras y a las dichas por Siriana.

—Cole—Le llamó para continuar—. Pierdes seguridad—Comenzó a explicar su problema—, confías en ti pero no en tu parte fantasma, luchas contra ella en lugar de junto a ella—Explicó—. Has comenzado a aceptar tu nueva "condición" pero no es suficiente.

—No es tan fácil—Murmuró el Ninja Negro.

—Lo sé, créeme—Le respondió cuando alcanzó a escucharlo—, pero no es imposible—Terminó por decir para regresarle la seguridad.

Ante sus palabras Cole sonrió y asintió en silencio.

Todos se encontraban expectantes, pues el siguiente era Lloyd y todos querían saber qué es lo que la chica había descubierto sobre él. Y él, a diferencia de ellos que se mostraban curiosos, él estaba preocupado por lo que le fueran a decir.

—Lloyd—Comenzó con tranquilidad intentando usar las palabras correctas—. Perdiste la confianza en ti mismo—Dijo de repente captando aún más la atención de todos.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—Temes fallar—Continuó—, crees no ser lo suficientemente capaz y por eso terminas fallando, por eso pierdes el control, porque tienes miedo de lo que puede ocurrir si te debilitas.

¿Tenía razón?

Sus palabras resonaban en la mente del Ninja Verde y recordaba todo lo que había sentido desde que vencieron a La Preminente.

Su padre le había dicho que ser el Ninja Verde no era solo un color, y era cierto, había entendido la importancia de ser el Ninja Verde y el por qué lo habían elegido. Pero también, no podía evitar pensar que todo lo que pasó fue su culpa por no haber sido más fuerte y evitar la posesión de Morro.

Quizá si había perdido la confianza, quizá si tenía miedo, quizá si era débil… Y de ser así lo solucionaría.

—Tienes razón—Admitió de repente el rubio sorprendiendo a todos—, pero lo solucionaré—Dijo con seguridad y todos asintieron pues estaban de acuerdo con él.

Solucionarían sus problemas, superarían sus obstáculos y lo harían de la mejor manera posible sin importar cuanto les tomara.

—Bien—Dijo Siriana seriamente—. Ahora que saben que el problema está en ustedes, es momento de comenzar a tratarlo para encontrar una solución—Explicó—. Ustedes son su propio obstáculo y solo ustedes pueden superarlo.

— ¿Cómo lo haremos?—Cuestionó Jay.

—Hay que acabar con el problema desde la raíz—Contestó con simpleza—. Pero para eso deben estar completamente descansados.

Todos se le quedaron viendo confundidos, todos menos el Sensei, quien le veía interrogante pues algo le decía que su "plan" no era muy seguro.

La mirada de Siriana se posó en el Sensei y un silencioso "confié en mi" apareció en sus ojos grises.

—Descansen Ninjas, mañana será un día difícil—Finalizó la reunión indicándole a todos que debían ir a dormir justo antes de marcharse.

Ya había tomado una decisión.

Una vez que los Ninjas lograran usar las armas sagradas ella les diría toda la verdad.

No podía permitir que la historia se repitiera, y al no hablar era lo único que estaba consiguiendo.

Les diría la verdad sin importar las consecuencias.

* * *

 **Por ahora es todo. ¿Se esperaban esas conclusiones? ¿Qué significarán los sueños de Siriana? ¿Quiénes eran esos misteriosos chicos que aparecieron en su sueño? ¿Cuál será la verdad que oculta? ¿Podrán los ninjas superar sus obstáculos? ¿Dejaré algún día de hacer tantas preguntas? –le lanzan una piedra para callarla–**

 **Ok ya…**

 **Gracias a Moto Arata por su Review :)**

 **Una cosa más, esta es ya la última actualización (de este fic) en este año, así que, adelantado pero quiero desearles unas felices fiestas a todos jeje…**

 **Ahora si…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	21. Pt2-Capítulo 5

**Tardé mucho y lo siento, estoy sin computadora y solo puedo escribir cuando mi mamá me presta la suya.**

 **Pero en fin, este capítulo es un tanto flojito u.u no me salía como quería y esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer, se suponía que sería más largo, pero dejaré el resto para el siguiente (obvio).**

 **Disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos al final.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 5: Lección 4, Haz De Tu Debilidad Tu Mas Grande Fortaleza_

 _ **.**_

 _Estaba frente a ese enorme lienzo trazando líneas sin parar, años atrás había descubierto cierta fascinación por dibujar, era una forma de desahogarse, de liberarse y expresarse sin que nadie sospechara o la juzgara._

 _No sabía cuánto tiempo tenia así; minutos, horas; le daba igual, la imagen se había producido en ella esa mañana y ahora debía sacarla._

— _¿Qué es?—Cuestionó una voz a sus espaldas._

 _No tuvo que girarse para saber de quien se trataba, conocía su voz a la perfección._

— _¿Un monasterio?—Volvió a preguntar estando ahora a su lado, observando con detalle el dibujo que la chica hacía en el lienzo—. Genial—Susurró asombrado._

— _¿Te gusta?—Le preguntó ahora ella al chico azabache retrocediendo para observar su trabajo._

— _Es increíble—Respondió apartando la vista del lienzo para verla a ella—. Tienes un gran talento._

— _Gracias, Derek—Dijo sonrojada—. ¿Me ayudarías a darle color?—Invitó ofreciéndole un pincel._

— _Claro—Accedió animado—. ¿Cómo debe ir?_

— _Bueno—Murmuró llevándose una mano a la nuca, estaba nerviosa—. En mi visión se mostró un lado oscuro y otro con luz—Confesó—, este lado—Señaló el derecho—debe tener mucha luz, el pasto verde y el cielo azul; y este otro—Señaló el izquierdo—debe ser completamente oscuro, el cielo negro y lleno de nubes, nada de pasto; como si no tuviera vida._

— _Vaya cosas las que se te ocurren—Exclamó divertido golpeando suavemente su cabeza con el pincel—. Yo me encargo del cielo y el pasto, ¿te parece?_

— _De acuerdo—Sonrió devolviéndole el golpe—, comencemos entonces._

 _Nada parecía ir mal, ambos tomaron las pinturas y comenzaron a trabajar, más cuando la pintura negra tocó su parte del lienzo toda atmosfera de paz se terminó…_

 _El lienzo entero se vio invadido por la pintura negra que goteaba al suelo creando un rio negro que avanzaba hacia ella._

 _No entendía que pasaba. Estaba aterrada._

— _¡Derek!—Le llamó en busca de ayuda, pero él ya no estaba a su lado._

 _Había desaparecido al igual que la luz que antes hubo en el lugar._

 _Ya no se encontraba en el Monasterio del Spinjitzu. Ya no parecía haber vida, no había sol, no había nada más que ese rio negro y las ruinas de lo que pudo ser el Monasterio._

 _Era como en su dibujo._

 _Se encontraba en el lado sin luz._

" _ **Bienvenida a casa…"**_

 _Escuchó decir a una voz entre la oscuridad._

" _ **Aquí es a donde perteneces"**_

 _Volvió a hablar. Sabia de quien era esa voz y eso la aterraba. Su respiración se aceleraba y su cuerpo temblaba, esa voz hablaba cada vez más fuerte y ella no podía evitar seguir escuchando._

 _Cayó de rodillas sobre el negro suelo tras perder la fuerza en sus piernas. Intentaba recuperarse, intentaba controlar sus impulsos, pero no podía._

" _ **Ellos nunca te apreciaron"**_

 _Le escuchó decir y fue entonces que su vista se aclaró para mostrarle los cuerpos inertes de los cuatro ninjas y su Sensei, estos estaban en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre y sin vida; esa imagen solo la hacía perder aún más el control._

" _ **Y ellos tampoco lo hacen"**_

 _Continuó hablando la voz mostrándole ahora seis cuerpos más en las mismas condiciones._

" _ **¡Jamás le agradarás a los ninjas!"**_

— _¡CALLATE!—Gritó desesperada ya sin tener el control sobre sí misma._

 _Sus ojos habían cambiado, ya no eran grises, ahora tenían un color verde toxico y las pupilas dilatadas. Su cuerpo temblaba y en su piel comenzaban a aparecer pequeñas escamas purpuras._

" _ **Esto es lo que eres. Lo que siempre vas a ser"**_

 _Fue lo último que escuchó decir a la voz antes de que esta desapareciera y ella se hundiera en la oscuridad._

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoO**_

—Siriana…—Escuchaba a una voz llamarla—. Siriana… despierta—Repetía constantemente—. Siri…—Acortó su nombre.

Escuchar ese diminutivo la hizo reaccionar, hacía tanto que no le llamaban así.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el pálido y transparente rostro de Cole que al ver que despertó se alejó lo suficiente como para permitirle incorporarse.

— ¿Cole?—Cuestionó adormilada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Bueno, ya es tarde y no llegabas para entrenar así que vine a buscarte, pero no despertabas—Explicó nervioso—, estabas murmurando cosas que no entendí, creo que tenías una pesadilla.

—Pues crees bien—Murmuró con cansancio—. Gracias por despertarme—Dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Me vestiré y los veo en cinco minutos—Continuó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Tal acción sonrojó al ninja quien rápidamente se giró para darle la espalda.

—No seas exagerado—Se quejó—. Ni que estuviera desnuda—Gruñó.

Poco a poco el chico volvió a girar para verla, él sabía que no estaba desnuda, pero no creyó prudente verla así –una exageración–, quizá debió pedirle a Nya que viniera ella.

Siriana traía puesto el pantalón ajustado de su traje y una blusa de tirantes de color negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, eso sumado a su piel sudorosa –producto del mal sueño y el sofocante clima– era lo que ponía nervioso al pobre chico.

—Nos vemos en cinco minutos—Habló nervioso girando nuevamente para salir de la habitación.

— ¡Exagerado!—Le gritó divertida al verlo escapar.

Negando con diversión comenzó a desvestirse para asearse e ir con los ninjas a entrenar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de haber terminado de vestirse se dirigió a la habitación de entrenamiento en la cual acordaron continuar con lo dicho ayer, lo que harían ahora no podían hacerlo en el exterior como el resto del entrenamiento pues era más tardado y complicado, requería de silencio total para que los ninjas pudieran concentrarse.

— ¡Al fin!—Exclamó Jay al verla llegar.

Era de esperarse que todos estuvieran ya ahí, los ninjas habían estado practicando entre ellos para matar el aburrimiento y ahora todos estaban sentados en el suelo a espera de que la chica llegara y, cuando lo hizo, rápidamente se pusieron de pie para comenzar con lo que ella les fuera a pedir.

—Lo siento—Se disculpó la chica—. Me quedé dormida.

—Y no lo podemos creer—Se burló Kai llegando junto al resto hasta ella.

—Como sea—Evadió Siriana irritada—. Hay que comenzar.

— ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer exactamente?—Cuestionó Zane.

—Ya lo verán…—Sonrió Siriana—. Misako, ¿podría preparar el té?—Pidió entregándole a la mujer una bolsita de té—, solo debe colocar una hoja de té—Indicó y la mujer asintió para marcharse a realizar lo pedido.

— ¿Para qué necesitamos el té?—Cuestionó ahora Lloyd confundido.

—Los ayudará con su problema—Explicó la chica.

— ¿Cómo?—Volvió a preguntar Lloyd.

—Es un té especial—Comenzó de nuevo Siriana—. Comúnmente es llamado: Té de la realidad. Te muestra la realidad de tus problemas y tus miedos, y te ayuda a superarlos.

— ¿Quieres decir que si bebemos ese té nuestros problemas se solucionarán?—Preguntó incrédulo Kai como si fuera una simple broma.

—Claro que no—Negó rápidamente—. El té no resuelve tus problemas, solo te ayuda a hacerlo; y no van a beberlo.

— ¿Entonces qué se supone que haremos con él?—Preguntó ahora Cole confundido.

—Ya lo descubrirán—Respondió la chica—, es un tanto complicado de explicar.

Dicho esto se apartó para tomar unos pequeños cuencos especiales para incienso que había sobre una mesa cercana. Así mismo, tomó varias varitas de incienso, una por cada ninja, y colocó una en cada cuenco formando un círculo amplio con estos con ayuda del Sensei Wu.

Misako no tardó mucho en volver con una tetera llena de té humeante y oloroso que le entregó a Siriana en cuanto llegó.

—Sensei, ayúdeme a encender los inciensos—Pidió entregándole una caja de cerillos.

Uno a uno los inciensos fueron encendidos y, cuanto todos estaban listos emanando un relajante aroma que embriagaba a todos los presentes, Siriana procedió a verter el té en cada cuenco sin que el líquido mojara el incienso y lo apagara.

—Cada uno colóquese frente a un incienso—Indicó Siriana señalando los cuencos en el suelo una vez que había vertido el té en todos.

En silencio todos obedecieron y, tras una señal silenciosa de Siriana, se sentaron frente al incienso a espera de lo siguiente que la chica fuera a realizar.

—Lo que vamos a hacer es un tanto arriesgado—Comentó de repente.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Exclamó Jay asustado.

—Tranquilo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse—Tranquilizó—. Todo está bajo control.

—Confíen en ella—Les pidió su Sensei.

Los seis ninjas asintieron nerviosos, no estaban seguros de si realmente podían confiar, pero, si su Sensei lo hacía, entonces ellos también debían hacerlo.

—El té los ayudará a entrar a su subconsciente—Comenzó a explicar la chica—, es ahí donde podrán enfrentar sus obstáculos y superarlos.

— ¿Vamos a entrar a nuestra mente?—Cuestionó confundido Cole.

—Así es—Afirmó Siriana—. Por eso es arriesgado—Confesó—, si pasan mucho tiempo ahí quedarán atrapados. La realidad que su subconsciente comenzará a crear los atrapará si tardan demasiado en salir. Comenzarán a creer que es su realidad, pero para eso existen las "anclas".

— ¿Anclas?—Cuestionaron todos.

—Cuando entren—Comenzó a explicar—, piensen en la persona que más les importa, esa persona será su guía ahí dentro y será su ancla en el mundo real.

—De acuerdo—Dijo Lloyd entendiendo todo—, ¿cómo entramos?

—Muy bien—Suspiró Siriana para comenzar con la nueva explicación—. Mantengan su vista fija en el incienso—Indicó y todos comenzaron a realizar lo pedido—, piensen en esa persona que les es tan importante; quizá no sepan quién es, será la primera en la que piensen; pero, al mismo tiempo, piensen en su obstáculo, aquél que ayer descubrieron. Relájense y solo piensen en esas dos cosas—Habló con voz pausada y tranquila para relajarlos—, si tienen problemas nosotros los sacaremos, tienen hasta que el incienso se consuma para salir; el tiempo corre más lento estando ahí dentro…

Las respiraciones de los ninjas comenzaron a ser más pausadas y relajadas, y la voz de Siriana poco a poco fue más distante.

—Hagan lo que hagan—Escucharon mientras se sumían en la luz que proporcionaba el incienso—, no olviden cuál es su realidad…

Y todo para ellos desapareció…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán así?—Cuestionó Misako observando a su hijo en ese especie de trance.

—Minutos, horas, lo que dure el incienso—Se encogió de hombros la chica.

— ¿Qué pasa si el incienso se apaga antes de tiempo?—Preguntó nerviosa la mujer.

—Ellos pueden ser heridos ahí dentro—Explicó la chica—. El fuego está conectado a su vida así que…

—Pueden morir—Susurró Misako—. Si el incienso se apaga, sus vidas también—Concluyó.

—Pero eso no pasará—Tranquilizó Wu—. Son fuertes, podrán con esto. Y si tienen problemas Siriana los ayudará, ¿verdad?—Dirigió su mirada a la chica.

—Claro—Asintió nerviosa—. No puedo sacarlos, pero si puedo ayudarlos desde aquí a encontrar una salida. Estarán bien.

—Eso espero—Susurró Misako preocupada sin dejar de ver a los ninjas.

Los ninjas.

Era hora de que enfrentaran sus miedos más profundos y superaran sus debilidades convirtiéndolas en sus más grandes fortalezas, solo así podrían ganar la batalla que se aproximaba…

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora ya sabemos qué es lo que los ninjas harán. Un tanto raro y complejo (y ridículo) pero ya veremos cómo se desenvuelven cada uno en "su mundo". Y por eso les pregunto: ¿a quién quieren primero? ¿De quién quieren que sea el siguiente capítulo?**

 **Ok ya…**

 **Gracias a Moto Arata por su Review :) que no recuerdo si respondí XD**

 **Una cosa más, los invito a darle like y seguirme en mi pagina de facebook: DragoViking y Furia Nocturna (en mi perfil está el link), ahí podrán enterarse de fechas de actualización avances y demás cosas, hasta ahora solo hay fans de HTTYD pero me gustaría que también estén ustedes amigos Ninjagers e.e**

 **Ahora sí...**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	22. Pt2-Capítulo 6

**¡Hola Ninjas! –esquiva las espadas y estrellas ninja que le lanzan- ¡wow! Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón del Primer Maestro del Spinjitzu por mi súper demora u.u ha pasado poco más de un año desde la última actualización, ¡y lo siento!**

 **Este último año ha sido realmente difícil para mí, mi vida ha tenido muchos cambios. Y sí, es cierto que estuve actualizando mis otros fics, y la verdad no tengo una explicación por la cual no actualice este u.u supongo que no tenía el ánimo para hacerlo…**

 **¡Pero eso ha cambiado! :D pues aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, es muy introductorio y breve… ¡PEEROOO! Por esa razón traeré en los próximos días un capítulo más ;) Así que no se alteren…**

 **En fin, ya he hablado demasiado e.e disfruten el capítulo :D (Y del pequeño resumen que viene a continuación, para que recuerden en qué nos quedamos XD)**

* * *

 _[Inserte música de resumen y la voz del Sensei Wu aquí xD]_

 _ **Anteriormente en Ninjago: El Ascenso de la Oscuridad**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **¡Jamás le agradarás a los ninjas!"**_

— _¡CALLATE!—Gritó desesperada ya sin tener el control sobre sí misma._

" _ **Esto es lo que eres. Lo que siempre vas a ser"**_

 _ **.**_

— ¿Para qué necesitamos el té?—Cuestionó ahora Lloyd confundido.

—Los ayudará con su problema—Explicó la chica.

— ¿Cómo?—Volvió a preguntar Lloyd.

—Es un té especial—Comenzó de nuevo Siriana—. Comúnmente es llamado: Té de la realidad. Te muestra la realidad de tus problemas y tus miedos, y te ayuda a superarlos.

 _ **.**_

— ¿Vamos a entrar a nuestra mente?—Cuestionó confundido Cole.

—Así es—Afirmó Siriana—. Por eso es arriesgado—Confesó—, si pasan mucho tiempo ahí quedarán atrapados. La realidad que su subconsciente comenzará a crear los atrapará si tardan demasiado en salir. Comenzarán a creer que es su realidad, pero para eso existen las "anclas".

— ¿Anclas?—Cuestionaron todos.

—Cuando entren—Comenzó a explicar—, piensen en la persona que más les importa, esa persona será su guía ahí dentro y será su ancla en el mundo real.

 _ **.**_

—Hagan lo que hagan—Escucharon mientras se sumían en la luz que proporcionaba el incienso—, no olviden cuál es su realidad…

 _ **.**_

— ¿Qué pasa si el incienso se apaga antes de tiempo?—Preguntó nerviosa la mujer.

—Ellos pueden ser heridos ahí dentro—Explicó la chica—. El fuego está conectado a su vida así que…

—Pueden morir—Susurró Misako—. Si el incienso se apaga, sus vidas también—Concluyó.

Era hora de que enfrentaran sus miedos más profundos y superaran sus debilidades convirtiéndolas en sus más grandes fortalezas, solo así podrían ganar la batalla que se aproximaba…

 _ **.  
**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Capítulo 6: Bienvenido a Tu Realidad_

 _ **.**_

La luz chocaba contra sus parpados cerrados y calentaba su piel a tal punto en que esta comenzó a arder. Sus manos se movieron levemente sobre el suelo de grava caliente y, al sentir como esta quemaba, frunció el ceño para después comenzar a abrir los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces para tratar de aclarar su visión y tolerar la luz.

Con dificultad comenzó a incorporarse, sentándose sobre el suelo a la vez en la que estiraba los músculos de sus brazos y espalda. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro para despabilarse y apartó un par de cabellos castaños que obstaculizaban su visión.

—Por el Primer Maestro del Spinjitzu, ¿dónde diablos estoy?—Alzó la voz ronca en el vacío, sintió su garganta seca y pastosa, como si no hubiera bebido líquido en días ni hablado en mucho más tiempo que eso—. ¿Lloyd? ¿Nya? ¿Kai?—Comenzó a nombrar a todos sus amigos con desesperación—… ¿Cole? ¿Zane?

De un salto se puso de pie, sacudiendo las piedrecillas que quedaron adheridas a su traje ninja y quitando el polvo que opacaba el azul de la tela. Giró varias veces en su mismo sitio para observar su alrededor en busca de alguna respuesta, pero lo único que podía observar era un campo amplio de suelo gris por la grava que lo inundaba, el cielo –lo poco que podía ver de él– era de un azul casi gris con un radiante sol que no concordaba con la espesa niebla que cubría todo lo demás.

—Chicos, si esto es una broma—Continuó con voz nerviosa—, déjenme decirles que no me gusta en lo absoluto.

Temeroso, comenzó a avanzar entre la niebla; la grava crujía bajo sus pies con cada paso que daba y la espesa pared de niebla que lo rodeaba comenzaba a abrirse frente a él, despejando lentamente toda el área para permitirle ver al fin lo que había a su alrededor.

—Nada—Dijo con pesar, su voz perdiéndose en el vacío—. ¡No hay nada!—Exclamó, sus brazos alzados producto de la desesperación.

Sus piernas se doblaron dejándolo caer de rodillas contra el suelo. En ese lugar no había nada, era un simple campo de grava que se extendía por kilómetros sin tener fin; no habían montañas, colinas, nubes o arboles; nada que le pudiera decir donde se encontraba.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!—Gritó con toda la potencia que le brindaban sus cuerdas vocales.

Pero nadie respondió y su llamado se apagó sin siquiera tener un eco como compañía.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Algo les ocurre—Anunció de pronto Misako alertando a sus compañeros.

No hacía mucho que los Ninjas se habían adentrado a sus realidades internas en busca de paz y ahora eran ellos tres los encargados de custodiar sus cuerpos en caso de que algo malo ocurriera.

Siriana se acercó y colocó su mano en la frente del Ninja Azul, su ceño se frunció cuando sintió la piel gélida del castaño signo de que algo andaba mal.

—Han despertado—Susurró para sí misma mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Quiso saber el Sensei, pues era más que obvio que ninguno de sus estudiantes estaba consciente.

—Ya se encuentran dentro de sus mentes y eso ha significado un gran impacto—Explicó entonces apartándose del de traje azul y girándose para encarar a los dos adultos—. Sus mentes comienzan a jugar con ellos confundiéndolos sobre lo que es real y lo que no, si no se concentran se perderán y entonces no podremos ayudarlos.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer?—Cuestionó la mujer preocupada principalmente por su hijo.

—Esperar—Fue la contestación que le dio la chica restándole importancia a la situación—. Deben encontrar el camino ellos mismos, sus anclas deberán aparecer para guiarlos en cuanto comprendan en donde están—Explicó y, al notar que aún no terminaban de entenderla, continuó—. No recuerdan qué ocurrió ni porqué están ahí—Dijo entonces obteniendo al fin la comprensión de los adultos—, deben recordar para poder continuar.

— ¿Estás segura de que podrán hacerlo?—Indagó con preocupación el Sensei.

—Por supuesto—Aseguró ella con gran confianza y seguridad—. Lo consiguieron en el pasado, podrán volverlo a hacer.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Piensa, Jay, ¡piensa!—Se exigía a sí mismo mientras golpeaba los costados de su cabeza con sus manos, como si de esa manera las ideas llegaran con mayor facilidad a su mente—. Debes encontrar una forma de salir de aquí…

Había llegado un punto en el que dejó de pensar en su alrededor, para concentrarse en buscar una solución a su actual problema pues no podía esperar a que alguien más apareciera y lo salvara; era un ninja, podía cuidarse el solo y encontrar una salida. Su único obstáculo era que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, era como si sus recuerdos sobre lo ocurrido antes de despertar ahí hubieran desaparecido.

—Tal vez los demás también se encuentren perdidos—Susurró dejando caer su espalda contra el suelo terminando acostado sobre la grava de la misma forma en la que despertó tiempo atrás—, es mi deber encontrarlos, yo sé que puedo.

Cerró sus ojos y guardó silencio en busca de concentración, no era algo común en él mantenerse callado y echar a trabajar su mente, por lo general dejaba esa labor a alguien más, pero ahora estaba solo y por ello debía hacer incluso lo que nunca hubiera querido hacer en el pasado. Él era el Ninja Azul, se había autoimpuesto la tarea de ser quien animara al equipo con sus ocurrencias aun en la situación más difícil; esa era su forma de contribuir, aunque la mayoría de las veces solo conseguía fastidiar al resto con sus bromas.

Era Jay, conocido como el miembro del equipo más impaciente y parlanchín; pero eso no significaba que no podía ser serio y pensador cuando se requería, y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

—Si tan solo Nya estuviera aquí—Suspiró abriendo sus ojos de golpe ante tal pensamiento.

Amaba a Nya, es cierto, pero ¿por qué desear que estuviera justo ahí en este mismo instante? ¿Por qué de todos sus conocidos pedía que ella apareciera? Realmente no lograba entenderlo.

— ¿Qué hay que entender?—Dijo una voz a su lado, sobresaltándolo.

De un salto se puso de pie, pequeñas piedrecillas negras fueron lanzadas debido a su inesperado movimiento.

Un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero, su respiración agitada seguía el ritmo de su descontrolado corazón. Pues frente a él se encontraba aquella en la que él había estado pensando y lo observaba sonriente con unos ojos que denotaban inocencia.

— ¿N-Nya?—Logró decir al fin tras pasar un poco de saliva para deshacerse del nudo en su garganta—. ¿Cómo es posible?

Una suave risa escapó de los labios de la azabache provocando un nuevo estremecimiento en el joven ninja. Fue entonces que la chica decidió levantarse del suelo, la grava crujió bajo sus pies y el delicado vestido azul que portaba voló contra el viento conforme avanzaba hacia él.

—Todo es posible aquí—Fue su contestación, la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro en ningún momento—. Tú me has llamado, por eso estoy aquí.

—Yo te llamé—Repitió él en voz baja, su mirada se encontraba perdida en los cálidos ojos de la chica frente a él—. Tú… ¿sabes dónde estamos?

Otra risa fue liberada por la azabache, esta vez denotando diversión. Alzó sus brazos y comenzó a acercar una de sus manos hacia el rostro del castaño, acariciando con suavidad su barbilla para después atraerlo hacia ella los escasos centímetros que los separaban.

—Tú también lo sabes—Susurró ella sobre sus labios.

El aliento caliente golpeó contra la piel del castaño haciéndolo temblar, Nya nunca se había comportado de esa manera en el pasado. No podía ser real.

—Shh—Susurró nuevamente la chica acariciando sus mejillas con suavidad—. Tienes la respuesta, solo déjala fluir—Reveló haciendo que sus labios rozaran los de él—. No pienses, Jay, siente—Aconsejó y solo entonces conectó sus labios en un beso que envió una ola de calor al cuerpo del Ninja.

Sus ojos se abrieron en toda su amplitud y sus manos fueron en busca de la cintura de la chica para acercarla un poco más a él. Puede que no fuera real, pero sin duda él lo sentía verdadero.

Quizá su mente le estuviera jugando una mala broma y todo fuera una ilusión, pero…

— ¡Eso es!—Exclamó entonces apartándose de golpe de la chica que, con las mejillas rojas, lo observaba sonriente como si ella comprendiera el significado de sus palabras—. Ahora lo recuerdo—Anunció animado sujetándola por los hombros con emoción—, esto es una prueba y tú… tú eres mi guía, ¿no es así?

La angelical risa de la azabache inundó sus oídos por tercera ocasión antes de que comenzara a hablar nuevamente.

—Bienvenido a tu realidad—Dijo sonriente y ansiosa—, ¿estás listo para tu prueba?

Solo entonces la liberó de su agarre, alzó su mirada al cielo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de responder.

—Estoy listo—Aseguró con firmeza conectando su mirada con la de Nya quien no dejaba de sonreír.

—Entonces vamos—Invitó tendiéndole una mano que él no dudó en tomar.

Un gran resplandor de color azul lo cegó por un momento al mismo tiempo en que invadía todo el lugar y, cuando se desvaneció permitiéndole recuperar la visión, la sorpresa por lo que vio acabó con su cordura.

Todo había cambiado.

Ya no estaban en un campo de grava y niebla.

Estaban en el depósito de sus padres, su antiguo hogar.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—La respiración de Jay se ha normalizado—Informó Misako tras revisar al nombrado.

Siriana, sentada en el suelo en el otro extremo de la habitación, sonrió con tranquilidad antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar caer su espalda contra la pared tras ella.

—Ya tiene el control—Dijo entonces—, ahora solo faltan los demás.

La mirada del Sensei y de Misako se dirigió a los Ninjas restantes que dormitaban con respiraciones agitadas frente a sus inciensos encendidos, el suave humo que desprendían los rodeaban formando un circulo cuyos colores eran, sin duda, los asignados en sus trajes.

El único sin ese aro de humo era Jay, pues poco a poco el anillo azul comenzó a ser inhalado por él, relajándolo en su totalidad, dando inicio al fin a su prueba.

* * *

 **Listo e.e**

 **Entre lunes y martes (o antes [o quizá después XD]) estará el siguiente capítulo ;) después de eso habrá un pequeño descanso para que pueda actualizar otros fics pendientes y después regresaremos con este, ¡lo prometo! No volveré a demorar tanto**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


End file.
